Pokemon: Eliza's Second Story
by Runa Isami
Summary: Just when she's about to turn 18, Eliza finds out that Ike has escaped and came to destroy the ones that destroyed Aqua in order to make a new team. Will Eliza and her friends be able to take him out again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 A Birthday of Doom! Ike Escapes!

"Quick! After him!" a guard yelled.

A figure ran out of the Veilstone jail with Pokemon chasing him. He had his Pokemon take out the guards' Pokemon and the webs from the Spinaraks.

"Don't let him get away!" one of the guards yelled as he and the other guards started shooting.

The figure got hit and went down.

"Octillery use smog!" the figure yelled.

His Octillery sent out a smog and he returned his Pokemon and limped away and ran outside and into the forest.

"Damn it! He got away!" one of the guards exclaimed.

"search everywhere for him! Make sure Ike doesn't leave the area!"

"Yes sir!" the guards exclaimed and saluted.

They went off to search for him.

Ike was deep in the forest and was working on his injured leg. He managed to gget the bullet out of his leg and bandaged it up with a torn piece of his shirt.

"It will hold until I get to my next destination." Ike said with a smile and looked towards the western skies.

On the northern trail outside of Solaceon Town, Rusty McLane was helping his fellow rangers with some assignments with the wild Pokemon.

"There you go! Everything's fine here! You can go back to your den!" Rusty said to a group of Bidoofs.

"Bidoof!" one of them exclaimed and they went into their den.

"Never thought they would settle in the northern route." One of the rangers said.

"Well, they're looking for nice pockets of water underground so they settle in these parts." Rusty told her and turned to the others. "Let's return to headquarters!"

"Right!" the rangers exclaimed and they went to the ranger station where the chief was waiting for them with a stern look on his face.

"Chief Drake, what is it?" one of them asked.

"It's something that happened." He answered.

They went silent.

"We got word from Veilstone that Ike has escaped from jail and he is out on the run. They're making sure that all the rangers, gym leaders, the Elite Four, and the other regions on high alert!"

"How can that be? That jail is high tech and very highly secured." One of the rangers said.

"But he got out and might try and find people he may know." Chief Drake said and looked at Rusty. "especially you Rusty."

Rusty was silent.

"Now go and watch your backs! Rusty, can I talk to you?" Chief Drake asked.

The other rangers left the room and Rusty stayed behind.

Chief Drake sighed as he poured himself some coffee.

"It's been two years since the incident with Aqua."

Rusty nodded.

"Now you are a captain and have been doing a great job at it."

"I'm guessing you're worried that I will return to Aqua."

"Yes, Aqua had you twice and if it happens a third, who knows what will happen after the third time?"

"Look chief, I won't let Ike try and get me. I swore on my honor as a ranger that I won't let them tempt me." Rusty said.

"Good, I need you here for the next couple of days."

"What? You know I asked for vacation since it's Eliza's birthday coming up!"

"I'm sorry, but since Ike's escape we need all the help we can get." Chief Drake said and left.

"Damn it." Rusty said."Eliza's birthday is coming up and she wants me to be there, how can I explain that I have to stay here?"

He went to the locker room to shower.

Meanwhile in Violet City, Eliza was getting things ready for her birthday with the help of her friends, Harper, Maritza, and Marty, and her younger brother and her cousin.

"I can't believe you're turning 18!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Well, believe it." Eliza said.

"So, are you excited?" Maritza asked.

"A little, it seems like my mom and uncle have been talking about my life ahead of me." Eliza answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Lyra, her uncle's daughter, asked.

"Well, once your 18, your father might talk to you about having a career goal. Since you're at the coming age, usually you would think about what to do for the rest of your life and go with it." Eliza answered.

"Kind of like college but better?" Lyra asked.

"Sort of." Eliza answered.

"I'm guessing your uncle wants you to be like him." Marty said.

"Maybe, but I love the idea of traveling around the regions though especially with you guys." Eliza said.

"We do too." Harper said.

"By the way, heard anything from Rusty?" Maritza asked.

"Rusty? Who's Rusty?" Lyra asked.

"He's a guy and no. We haven't talked since we saw each other last and I did send him an invite to the party but no contact back." She answered.

"Poor you." Maritza said.

"Don't worry, he'll come." Harper said.

Eliza nodded.

_I hope she's right. _Eliza thought.

Rusty was preparing to head home when he heard an explosion and asked, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, let's check it out!" his partner, Zack answered.

They went into the hall and found it filled with smoke and flames. Rusty covered himself from the heat.

"What the hell?" Zack asked.

"Hold on! Go Zuzu and Starmie! Use your hydro pump and waterfall!"

Rusty's Azumarill and Starmie came out and they used their attacks and put out the fire.

"Wait, you brought your Azumarill with you?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, my parents thought it would be handy for her to be with me." Rusty answered.

Zack saw a sword come out of nowhere and yelled, "Look out!"

"Huh?" Rusty asked and was stabbed in the back and he screamed.

"I found you now Rusty!" Ike exclaimed and ripped his sword out.

Rusty went to his knees.

"Captain!" Zack yelled.

Rusty got up and yelled, "Ike! What the hell? Why are you here?"

"I remembered you being a ranger again and decided to pass through and kill my old friend!" Ike exclaimed.

"What? I'm not your friend after what you've done to me and Eliza two years ago!" Rusty yelled and pulled out his sword.

"No captain! You'll bleed to death!" Zack yelled.

"I can't let him live!" Rusty yelled and charged at Ike.

Ike blocked his attack.

"Not bad, it looks like you kept your skill." Ike said with a smile.

"I kept on practicing." Rusty said. "Zack call reinforcements!"

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" Rusty yelled.

Zack nodded and ran off.

"So, you willing to let your comrade run off when you're injured?" Ike asked.

"As a ranger, I make sure my comrades know the situation so they can take action! Tell me something, why are you coming after me?"

"Not just you, all our old teammates!"

"What?"

"I am going to form a new team and I must get rid of the old members and the ones who stand in my way and that's starting with you and then your lovely Eliza and her friends!"

"Leave Eliza out of it!" Rusty yelled and charged at Ike again.

The both of them fought again.

Zack returned with some more rangers and found an injured Rusty and Ike gone.

"Captain!" he yelled.

Ike was flying on his newly captured Glysoar.

"Now that Rusty's out of my hair, time to find his girlfriend!" Ike exclaimed.

On Eliza's birthday, she was looking at her phone in her room and then at the PokeGear and sighed.

_Rusty…where are you? _She thought to herself.

She looked at her picture with him when they went to the beach in Olivine City.

"Hey Eliza, more of your friends came!" her mother announced.

"Thanks! I will be right down!" Eliza exclaimed and went downstairs.

The yard was filled with people and Eliza joined them. Some of them wished her birthday wishes and she smiled and thanked them. She even hung around with some of the gym leaders that shown up from the nearby gyms. Even the Pokemon were enjoying their time. Eliza tried to look out for Rusty.

"Do you see him?" she asked Harper.

"No, do you?" Harper asked back.

"No, hopefully he's okay." Eliza said.

"No he's not!" they all head and turned to see Ike.

"Ike?" Marty asked.

"Your poor Rusty is now dead and my blade enjoyed each taste of his blood and now it will taste your's along with your friends', now prepare to die!" Ike exclaimed as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh man, he has a sword!" a guest exclaimed.

"We need to get everyone out of here or take the battle someplace else!" Maritza exclaimed.

Eliza nodded and saw the hose and ran over to it and turned it on and it caused the sprinklers to go on. The guests screamed as they got hit.

"Hurry everyone, get inside!" Eliza's mom yelled.

The guests went inside and it left Eliza, her friends, and Ike in the yard.

"Nice move!" Marty exclaimed.

"So, a few sprinklers would frighten me? I think not!" Ike exclaimed and charged at Eliza.

"Look out Eliza!" Harper yelled.

"Sparkle use volt tackle on Ike!" Eliza yelled.

Sparkle ran and hit Ike with her attack and it zapped him.

He went to the ground and his sword fell out of his hand.

"How dare you! Go Octillery!" Ike yelled.

His Octillery came out.

"Use water gun!" Ike yelled.

"Sparkle use agility!"

Sparkle dodged.

"Now Octillery use your sludge attack!"

"Look out Sparkle!"

"No you don't! Lily use your water pulse attack!" Maritza yelled.

Her Vaporeon appeared and washed the oncoming sludge away.

"Thanks Maritza!"

"No problem!"

"Now Sparkle use spark!"

Sparkle used the attack and hit Octillery head on and it was knocked out.

"Return Octillery! Damn you!" Ike yelled as he took his sword up again.

"Now Pidgeotto use whirlwind on that guy!"

A Pidegeotto used its attack and Ike went down again.

"I guess I arrived just in time!" a boy exclaimed.

"Falkner what are you doing here?" Eliza asked.

"I received a report about this former Aqua guy escaped from the Veilstone jail and he caused a bit of trouble in Solaceon not too long ago and I guess he made his way here." He answered.

"Well, why isn't it the Violet City gym leader? I never knew you know Eliza personally." Ike said.

"She did come to my gym when she started with her Totodile years ago! Tell me why are you after Eliza?" Falkner asked.

"I came to kill her and her friends since she tried taking down my team and I am making sure that doesn't happen when I form my new team! Now step aside!" Ike yelled.

"Pidgeotto?" Falkner asked.

It used another whirlwind and Ike hit the ground again and he felt his injury open again and screamed.

"Looks like you were hurt before you got here!" Marty exclaimed.

"That's none of your business!" Ike hissed and got back up. "You all win this time, next time you won't be so lucky!"

They watched him limp away.

"Are you sure we should let him go so easily?" Maritza asked.

"I have a feeling Officer Jenny will be stopping him before he tries to leave the city." Falkner answered.

Eliza nodded.

"Besides me helping you guys, Eliza, your mother also invited me but I was on high alert for that guy so I had to miss the party but got a distress from here. Happy birthday."

"Thanks." She said.

"One question, you mentioned Solaceon, that is where our friend Rusty is, is he okay?" Maritza asked.

"Sorry to say this but the ranger station there was attacked by that guy." Falkner answered.

"what?" Maritza asked.

"It can't be!" Marty exclaimed.

"Any casualities?" Harper asked.

"I'm not sure but we haven't received many updates yet. I'm sorry." Falkner said.

They saw Eliza run off.

"eliza!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Will she be okay?" Falkner asked.

_Rusty, don't be dead! Please be alive! _She thought.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, finally I got around to the sequel! I was going to work on the third NCIS/Get Backers one but since Eliza's Story 1 was a hit, I decided to do this one next! To the NCIS Backers fans, you just have to wait, in the mean time enjoy this one! Plus, I had fun writing this as well! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Love Birds Reunite and A Distress Call from Cianwood!

Two days passed since Ike's attack in Solaceon Town, Rusty woke up and noticed that there was a bandage over his right eye.

"Huh?" he asked and sat up. He cringed in pain from his back injury and sat back down.

"Why is there a bandage on my right eye?" he asked.

"Because Ike hit you there." He heard and turned to see Stella.

"Stella, why are you here?" he asked.

"When I returned to the station, I noticed that one of the halls was burnt due to a fire and Zack told me about finding you after your fight with Ike and I came running here." Stella answered.

"So I wasn't imagining it, I did almost die." Rusty said.

"Did I lose it?" Rusty asked.

"No, the blade only got you around the eye and barely touched it, you will have a scar around your eye." She answered.

He sighed in relief.

"Not only that, also a scar on your back." She told him.

He groaned.

"Now that you're alive, we got a report from Johto, your girlfriend and your friends got attacked at her house." Stella told him.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Ike was able to find where she lived and attacked there."

"That bastard."

"We're going to have the rangers get to Violet City."

"No, let me go."

"Rusty, you're still injured and Ike already attacked you and might do the same again or you won't survive another attack. What if Eliza gets hurt as well?"

"I won't allow it, I did vow on my sword that I would protect everyone around me. So, let me go to Violet City."

Stella sighed and said, "Very well, let me talk to Nurse Joy in releasing you."

He watched her leave.

"I hope you're okay Eliza."

In Violet city, Eliza was in her room still depressed from the news she received two days ago. Her friends were trying to cheer her up. Even Lyra tried it but there wasn't any luck.

"She's really depressed." Marty said.

Maritza nodded.

"I don't get it, why would she be depressed over the ranger station being destroyed in Sinnoh?" Lyra asked.

"That is where her boyfriend works at." Harper answered.

"Wait, my tomboyish cousin has a boyfriend? How can that happen?" Lyra asked and laughed.

"Man, you're worse than Cecilia." Maritza said.

"Sorry, I can't believe that." Lyra said.

They all sighed and then they heard the phone ring.

Eliza's mom answered it and saw it was the Cianwood City gym leader.

"Chuck?" she asked.

"Is Professor Elm or his niece there?" he asked.

"Sure!" she said and turned to her brother. "Chuck needs to speak to you!"

"Hmmm?" Professor Elm asked.

"Eliza! Chuck needs to talk to you!"

"Huh?" Eliza asked and went downstairs.

"What is it Chuck? The last time we talked when someone brought a Meditite to you!" Professor elm said as he wiped his glasses.

"Something happened here and it dealt with John." Chuck answered.

"Wait a sec, John, as in Team Aqua John?" Maritza asked.

"Why is he in Cianwood?" Eliza asked.

"He delivered something here when he was serving community service after being released from jail! Nevermind that now, a guy with a squinty face came here just now and tried to attack him!" Chuck answered.

"Squinty face?" Harper asked.

"Did he have long, dirty blonde hair?"

"No, it was jet black!" Chuck answered.

"He put on a disguise!" Eliza exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that boy went after your guy because of their relationship to each other." Professor Elm said.

"I need your niece's help with this." Chuck told him.

"Right, will you do it Eliza?" Professor Elm asked.

She nodded.

"Great, hurry! I have a feeling he may strike again." Chuck said and hung up.

"I'm guessing that the gym trainers chased him off since they do have strong Pokemon there." Professor Elm said.

"I guess we're heading off to Cianwood then." Lyra said.

"Not you young lady!" Professor Elm said.

"Why not dad?" Lyra asked.

"Eliza and her friends had a major experience with this guy and besides your Pokemon aren't upto the challenge!" he answered.

"But my Typhlosion is stronger against him!" Lyra exclaimed.

"Um Lyra, he has water-types and we have Pokemon that beat him any day. So, listen to uncle." Eliza told her.

Lyra pouted a bit.

"I guess we should get ready for the flight." Marty said.

Eliza nodded and they all got ready for their trip.

When they ggot outside later, Lyra, Professor Elm, Eliza's mother, and her brother said their goodbyes and they watched them fly off and headed North.

Meanwhile, Rusty got discharged from the Pokemon Center and headed home to get ready for his trip to Johto. Stella even told him that Ike went to Cianwood where his former teammate, John, was located.

"Never thought he would be in the fighting city." Rusty said.

"Well, better believe it. Now, the boat will be waiting for you in Cannilave to take you towards Hoen and you must fly towards Peddleburg for the Johto boat." Stella told him.

"Thanks Stella, I will make sure Ike gets caught." Rusty said and took out Breeze's Pokeball.

"Good luck." She told him.

He nodded and sent out Breeze and flew off.

Eliza and her friends reached Cianwood by evening where one of the gym trainers welcomed them and were guided to the gym.

"Eliza! Welcome!" Chuck exclaimed when they walked through the door.

"Thanks Chuck!" she said.

"I hope your flight here was a safe one."

"It was, these are my friends, Marty and his sister Maritza and Harper."

"Welcome!" he said.

"Tell us what happened." Marty said.

"I think John should tell you." Chuck said.

One of the trainers went and fetched John, who had a bandage on his shoulder.

"He got hurt?" Marty asked.

"Slightly." He answered.

"John was training his Pokemon when Ike came." The trainer explained.

"I didn't notice that he was a Pokemon trainer in disguise when I noticed that he followed me into my room and attacked me with his sword." John said.

"I came in and used my Machamp and he ran off." Chuck said.

"He might strike again and we had to call you guys since you all had the experience against Ike with your Pokemon." John said.

"At least Falkner chased him out of Violet City though." Harper said.

"Wait, he attacked Violet?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah, two days ago and he also attacked the ranger station in Solaceon back in our home region." Maritza answered.

"Oh man, I'm guessing Ike's going after people he knew especially you guys since you got in the way for something." John said.

"To make a new team." Marty answered.

"Great, Aqua was broken up after our arrest and now Ike comes and tries to form a new team? What will the goal be?" John asked.

"Not sure." Eliza answered.

"Chuck!"

"What is it?" he asked.

"A boy in street clothing appeared in the city!" the gym trainer told him.

"Street clothes?" Marty asked.

"Is it Ike?" Chuck asked.

"No, some other guy." The trainer answered.

They all left the gym and headed to the harbor.

Rusty got off the boat and noticed that the streets were empty.

"Wow, thought I would have a welcoming party." He said as he started to walk.

"Stop right there and put your hands up!" someone yelled.

He turned and saw people wearing gym trainer clothes.

"Oh crap!" he exclaimed.

"Tell us who you are or we won't hurt you!"

"Rusty McLane! I am from the ranger station in Solaceon! I came here to take out Ike!"

Suddenly, an explosion filled the air.

"Take me out huh? I think not!"

"That voice!" Rusty exclaimed.

He saw Ike appear with the same smile but with a different hair color.

"So Rusty, you survived my attack!"

"No way you can keep me down! By the way, nice hair! Did your Octillery dye it for you?" Rusty asked.

"I had to have a disguise in order to travel this region to fill out my goals! I thought I would come and take out John but that damn gym leader came and chase me off!" Ike exclaimed.

They heard people's footsteps and they saw Chuck, John, and Eliza's group appear.

Eliza noticed Rusty and asked, "rusty?"

"Eliza?" he asked.

She ran over to him and the both of them hugged."Aw true love! It makes me sick! Octillery use your sludge attack!" Ike yelled and sent out his Octillery.

"Guys look out!" John yelled.

Rusty blocked Eliza from being hit and got hit by the attack.

"Rusty!" she yelled.

"Go Ziggy! Use quick attack!" he managed to yell.

His Zangoose came out and used quick attack causing Octillery to hit the ground.

"Go Kingler! Help Zangoose with your crab hammer!" John yelled as he sent out his Pokemon.

It did as it was told.

"Damn it! Return Octillery! I guess you two win this time! You won't be so lucky! Try and find me in another town if you can." Ike said and cackled and walked off.

"should we let him go so easily?" Marty asked.

"He would escape no matter what we do." John answered.

Rusty was wiping the sludge off of himself and asked, "You okay Eliza?"

She was silent.

"Eliza?" he asked.

"Jerk! I was really worried about you!" she yelled as she punched him in the face.

He screamed and went to the ground.

"Rusty!" Maritza exclaimed.

He saw Eliza leave through starrs and yelled, "Eliza!"

The others sighed.

Author's commentary

By the guys, I forgot the disclaimer! The only characters I really own are Eliza, the twins, Harper, Rusty, and any other characters you don't recognize! Lyra is a character that is supposed to be Elm's daughter by the way. (if I got it right according to the game and what my nephew said). While the other characters like Chuck, Falkner and the ones you know and love belong to the creator of Pokemon, Nintendo, and Pokemon USA.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Ike's New Teammate Arrives!

Rusty dried his hair off from all the sludge he had to wash out.

"Man, that stuff sticks like glue." He said.

"At least it didn't hit you in the eye." Marty said.

Rusty nodded.

"On top of that at least you're alive." Harper told him.

"Yeah." Maritza said.

"Where were you all this time? We thought you were dead!" Marty asked.

"Well, I was in a Pokemon Center healing from my injuries from my attack." Rusty answered.

"No wonder you didn't show at Eliza's party." Maritza said.

He was silent.

"Now I can see why she hit you back there even though you protected her with your body." John said.

"Man, I feel like such a jerk with all of this." He said.

"You should tell her that." Maritza said.

"Where is she now?" Rusty asked.

"Locked up in her room." Harper answered.

"Damn it." Rusty said.

"Now that Ike's in Johto, where to now?" Marty asked.

"We go after him of course." John answered.

"I have a feeling that he will be looking for Archie and Shelly soon since they were going through the community service stuff like we did." Rusty said.

"One question, what's with this team he's going to form?" Maritza asked.

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good and we better take him out before it happens." Rusty answered.

Ike reached Olivine where he noticed that the police was on high alert along with the gym leader, Jasmine, and her trainers. He hid himself.

"It's weird that he's able to pass security here but not at the Cianwood Gym." One of the officers said.

"One problem though, the first contest of the year will be this week and we can't let him crash it." Jasmine said.

"It looks like we will be on high alert there." Officer Jenny said.

"Now let's keep on looking for him." Jasmine said.

They left the port and started to look in other parts of the city.

"Perfect, the contest! I will enter and no one will notice." Ike said and was about to walk when he was bumped into by a girl with wavy, blonde hair.

"Oh sorry! I was trying to find the Pokemon Center and got lost!" the girl exclaimed.

"It's fine, I was about to head there myself." Ike lied.

"Can you help me out? Since you know the way!"

"Sure thing."

The both of them arrived at the center where the both of them got their Pokemon healed.

"Um, don't mind me asking but why are you here?" the girl asked.

"I'm here for the contest, I just find them so extraordinary and beautiful and I thought I would enter myself." Ike answered.

"I see, I came here for the gym battle. I guess I will be seeing you around! By the way, my name's Alice."

"The name's Robert." Ike told her with a smile.

"Nice to meet you!" Alice exclaimed and walked off.

"Hmm, this is nice, looks like I found my first member." Ike said.

The next day, everyone was getting ready to leave when John was waiting for them at the gym gate wearing a black shirt, long pants, and a jacket over it with his hair down.

"John, why are you here?" Rusty asked.

"I'm going with all of you, Ike shouldn't get away with hurting me like this! I need to kick his ass as well!" he answered.

"What about the gym?" Rusty asked.

"It will be alright." They heard Chuck say and saw him walk over.

"Chuck?" Eliza asked.

"John's been helping around so much ever since he's got here two years ago, I think it's time for him to see the rest of this region."

"Thanks." John said.

"Take that smug, little bastard down!" Chuck exclaimed.

"I will." John said.

They said their goodbyes and went to the port where they all boarded the boat to Olivine.

Rusty noticed that Eliza was silent and thought, _This isn't good! I thought she would be her cute, perky self again! _

Eliza noticed that he was looking at her and asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing! Um, can we talk about what happened last night?" he asked.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked.

"Um, the thing is that I'm sorry."

"About what? Missing my party for work?" she asked.

"It's not that! I was! I didn't get this scar on my eye for nothing! Besides, I didn't know that you were attacked at your party until everyone else told me."

She was silent.

"I didn't know Ike would escape either, please forgive me." He said.

"Rusty…"she started to say.

"We're here." Marty announced.

"Nevermind." Eliza said.

They noticed that the police forces were surrounding the port.

"Wow, everyone sure is on high alert." Marty said.

"Freeze!" they heard and turned to see the Officer Jenny.

"Oh man!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Can I see some identification?" she asked.

They shown her the Pokedexes and both Rusty and John shown her their ID badges from the Pokemon ranger force and the Cianwood gym.

"All right all you are cleared." She said.

"Why are you guys checking everyone?" Harper asked.

"We got a report that Ike's in the city and we've been searching since last night and we can't seem to find him and the worst part of it is that this week is the Pokemon contest at the hall." Officer Jenny answered.

"That's great to hear that Olivine is having a contest." Eliza said.

"Well, Ike's here and we should help out." Rusty said.

"I think I have an idea." Eliza said.

"Hmm?" the others asked.

"We're going to enter the contest." She answered with a smile.

"Why?" Marty asked.

"Where else can Ike attack besides the gym?" Eliza asked.

"the contest hall." John answered.

"Bingo!" she exclaimed. "Just follow me."

They all headed for the contest hall and entered.

"Never thought that I would enter my Hitmontop into this." John said.

"Well Ike knows about your Kingler so what else can you enter?" Marty said.

"You make it sound easy when I had to enter Zuzu." Rusty said.

"Cheer up! At least we can find Ike through this rather than trying to storm through the city blindly." Harper said.

"She does have a point." Eliza said.

Rusty sighed and said, "Very well, I better not dress Zuzu in a frilly dress for this contest!"

The girls giggled.

"I guess we should try and get a few leads and then practice for the contest." Maritza said.

Marty nodded and they left the contest hall to do their things.

"Now vulpix use flamethrower on Steelix!" Alice yelled.

Her Vulpix used its attack and it hit the Steelix down.

"Steelix return!" Jasmine yelled.

"All right!" Alice exclaimed.

"good job, here you go!The Mineral Badge! Congrats Alice." Jasmine said as she handed her the badge.

"Thanks! I was able to do it with my Pokemon." Alice said.

They heard applause and they saw Ike come to the gym floor.

"Robert! You were watching me?" Alice asked.

"Of course! It was a really great fight." He answered.

Jasmine got a weird feeling and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm just a friend of hers, I am Robert, nice to meet you."

"I see, want to verse me or something?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh no, I came for the contest until I met Ms. Alice here."

"I see, well, I better go and heal my Pokemon." Jasmine said and turned back to Alice. "congrats again Alice and stay for the contest why don't you?"

"Sure, thanks!" Alice exclaimed.

They watched her leave and they started to leave.

"I get this weird feeling that Jasmine doesn't like you much." Alice said.

"I get that sometimes."

"Why?"

"Well, it's because they notice that I might be up to something."

"Like what?"

"Oh, taking out some enemies of mine and I need help!"

"Huh? You need help?"

"Yes, these people are a new team with really strong Pokemon that are trying to hunt me down and the only way of taking them out is making my own team! Will you help me out Alice?" he asked.

"Sure! I will gladly help! Just tell me what to do!" Alice exclaimed.

Ike smiled widely and said, "Good! We'll make a great team."

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, I guess you noticed a new character. Well, it was sent to me by Cola Vixen Inc. She asked me if I would use her OC in my story and decided to do so. Well Cola, your character Alice has debuted in this chapter and she will be showing up more in this story! Thanks! Well see ya guys around!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Contest Ambush! Typhoon's Debut!

"Now Splash use waterfall and then water pulse!" Eliza exclaimed.

Her Feraligatr used its attack combo and Eliza's friends applauded.

"That was amazing!" John exclaimed.

"after two years of no contests, I still got it!" Eliza exclaimed.

"What about you guys?" Marty asked John and Rusty.

"Well, we're still getting the hang of it." Rusty answered.

"Azumarill!"

"Montop!"

John nodded.

"Well, let's see what you got then." Maritza said.

Both John and Rusty got up with their Pokemon and they started to show off their moves.

Rusty had Zuzu juggle balls with her water gun while John had Tops hit mini, foam Frisbees with its feet. When they were finished with their combos, everyone applauded including an extra pair of hands.

They all looked over to see a girl in a white outfit that had a spaghetti strap top and a short skirt that revealed her midriff a bit and wore sandals and her hair was pulled back with baretts.

"Very well done! Never thought I would see a great performance like that!" the girl exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Marty asked and he felt Eliza hit his head.

"You idiot! Can't you recognize her? That's Jasmine of the Olivine City Gym!"

"Smart as ever Eliza Elm! Never thought that you would be here especially in a time of crisis!" Jasmine said.

"Crisis?" Harper asked.

"Ike of course." Marty said.

Jasmine nodded and said, "I came to find all of you in order to help me out."

"What do you mean?" Eliza asked.

"Well, since the contest is in my hometown this time around, I am going to be the special guest and with Ike running around I think he will try and sabotage it." She answered.

"So you want us to try and find him while we compete?" John asked.

"John? What are you doing outside of Chuck's gym?" she asked.

"Well, I was attacked and Chuck said it was alright that I went with these guys and take out whatever Ike is doing." John answered.

"Don't worry Jasmine, we'll be able to take him out the best we can." Eliza said.

"Thanks!" Jasmine said with a smile. "I better head for the lighthouse and make sure Amphoros is doing okay. Nice to see you again John and Eliza."

They watch her leave.

"She's really pretty." Marty said and felt Harper hit him. "Ow! What the hell was that for?"

She walked off.

Marty sighed and said, "I never get former popstars."

Maritza giggled a bit.

Little did they know, a photographer was taking their pictures in a secret area and ran off to meet up with Ike and Alice back at the hotel.

"Here you go." He said and handed him the envelope of pictures.

Ike took a look and said, "Very good, it looks like you will be a valuable member um…what was your name again?"

"Gabriel."

"Ah yes, Gabriel! Welcome to Team Typhoon." Ike said.

"Typhoon? Are you sure about that?" Alice asked.

"Of course! We are coming and attacking like a typhoon during a season." Ike answered and then took out a case. "Now that we've established our name, I have weapons for the both of you."

"Weapons?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, we need to defend ourselves against the ones in those photos of course!" Ike answered.

Alice took a look at the pictures and said, "They don't look threatening to me especially with that dirty blonde guy in the picture."

"I want that bastard dead." He growled and had his eyes wide open.

Alice squeaked a bit and said, "Whoa there!"

Ike took a breath and said, "Sorry. I never thought I would show you two my ugly side."

"What are these weapons you're handing us?" Gabriel asked.

Ike opened the case to reveal two fancy daggers.

"No fair, we get daggers and you have a sword?" Alice asked.

"Will you ever shut up?" Gabriel asked.

"With these daggers you will be able to come at your enemies with quick attacks like an Evee." Ike said as he handed them their weapons.

"So, we're attacking the contest after all." Alice said.

"Exactly, I want you to attack the dirty blonde guy and his girl while Gabriel, you get to attack the blonde girl and the red headed boy with the glasses." Ike said.

"What about you?" Gabriel asked.

"I will be attacking someone really special." Ike answered as he smiled.

The next day, everyone was getting ready for the contest. Even John and Rusty polished their swords. Harper also polished the dagger she still carried from her time in Sinnoh years ago.

"I can't believe you still have that." Maritza said.

"Well, I have to defend myself one way or another." Harper said.

"Are we all ready?" Eliza asked.

The others nodded.

"Just watch your backs especially onstage." Rusty ordered.

"Right." Marty said.

They all headed for the contest hall.

Ike and his team were also getting ready.

"You two know your positions right?" Ike asked.

"Yep." Gabriel answered.

"Um, who was I supposed to attack again?" Alice asked.

"Are you serious?" Gabriel asked.

"These two!" Ike exclaimed as he pointed out Rusty and Eliza in one of the pictures.

"Oh! Right! I get it!" Alice exclaimed and laughed nervously.

"Are you sure we should be relying on her?" Gabriel asked.

"Well, she was the nearest person I met when I got here." Ike answered as they walked.

Gabriel groaned in a bit of frustration.

"Welcome everyone to the first contest of the season here in Olivine! I hope you all in Johto are ready to see the amazing coordinators that come from all over to this part of the region! Besides our usual judges, we also have a special guest! Jasmine of the Olivine City!"

Te camera shown Jasmine and she waved and said, "Great to be here!"

"Great to have you here! Shall we start the first round?"

"Let's!"

"Now, as you all know we start the first round with the trainers and their Pokemon being able to sync with each other by performing combos and playing with each other! Let's begin!" the announcer exclaimed.

Eliza and her friends performed with their Pokemon. John fought alongside his Hitmontop after playing a short round of Frisbee and Rusty still had Zuzu juggle the balls with her water gun and juggled Pokeballs as well. When Ike got onstage, he had his Walrain compete.

"What the hell? What is Ike doing here?" John asked.

"With him being here there is something up his sleeve." Rusty said.

Eliza nodded.

After the last few trainers performed and the last few scores were calculated, Eliza, John, and Harper were able to make it to the next round.

"Aw man!" both twins exclaimed.

"Hey, at least three of us were able to make it." Rusty said.

"That's true." John said.

"Now what?" Maritza asked.

"Since we were able to see Ike perform, we now know that he's out in the locker room somewhere." Rusty answered.

"What should we do?" Eliza asked.

"Whoever gets to go up against him in this round needs to watch his moves while the rest of us go and find him before something happens." Rusty answered.

They nodded and went their separate ways with Rusty and the twins heading to different areas of the locker room and John, Harper, and Eliza staying and waiting for their turn to fight in the next round.

Ike smiled when he found out that he was one of the trainers being able to make the next round and also noticed who else made it.

"So, my traitorous friend John made it along with that used-to-be popstar, and Professor Elm's little niece! This will be interesting when half of the team is out on the contest floor and the others in the audience."

He heard his PokeGear ring and answered it to find Gabriel on the screen.

"What's the status?" he asked.

"Me and Alice are in position, what about you when you're on stage in the contest?" he asked.

"When I send out my Octillery and use sludge on my opponent, that's the signal to attack! Just make sure no one gets in the way." Ike said.

"Right." Gabriel said and hung up.

"While they take out their opponents, I will take out Jasmine." Ike said with a big smile and his eyes open.

John, Harper, and Eliza went up against their opponents and took them down and went to wait for their next match. They watched for anything strange and Ike appear onstage.

Meanwhile, the others were patrolling different areas of the contest hall.

"Anything yet?" Rusty asked Marty on his PokeGear.

"Nothing yet, Maritza even went to see Jasmine in her private quarters to make sure she's alright." Marty answered.

"Good, at least Jasmine's being protected. Keep an eye out for anything." Rusty told him.

Marty nodded.

The both of them disconnected.

_Ike, what are you planning? _He thought to himself.

Ike got on stage and sent out his Walrain and went up against a girl's Glameow.

"The son of a bitch finally shown himself." John muttered.

"Yeah." Harper said.

They kept on watching him and noticed him taking out a second Pokeball.

"What the hell?" Eliza asked.

"That's against the rules!" Harper yelled.

"Go Octillery! Use your sludge attack!" Ike yelled.

"What?" the other trainer asked and she was hit.

Ike cackled.

"Looks like the other trainer was taken out by a sludge attack?" the announcer asked.

"Robert is now disqualified for bringing out an extra Pokemon!" one of the judges yelled.

"Oh really? Am I? Octillery, will you please?" Ike asked.

His Octillery used its sludge attack on the judges.

Ike cackled and yelled, "Attention Johto and other regions beyond, this is a new dawn for me and my teammates! My real name is Ike Terrance and I was a member of Team Aqua that was taken out by Eliza Elm and her friends! As said before, in the ashes of Aqua, my team will rise up and take over the world! Team Typhoon!"

"Ike!" John yelled as he came out with Eliza and Harper.

"John, nice to see you here! I think I should take my exit and find the lovely Jasmine! Toodles!" Ike exclaimed as he returned Octillery and disappeared.

"Damn it! Get back here!" John yelled and ran after him.

"Hey wait for us!" Eliza yelled as she and Harper followed.

Rusty was running and trying to find where Jasmine was until he heard, "Vulpix use your smokescreen!"

"What?" he asked and saw smoke surround him and he coughed. "Breeze come on out and use your gust attack!"

His Starraptor came out and did so and blew away the smoke.

Then he saw a flash of light and he blocked a dagger with his sword.

"Not bad! Never thought a cutie like you would be so fast!" he heard a girl say.

"Don't tell me you were brainwashed by that bastard and joined his team." Rusty said.

"What do you mean? Robert or shall I say Ike is just looking out for me." The girl said.

"Damn. Breeze! Try and fight this girl's Vulpix!" Rusty yelled.

His Starraptor started to fight the girl's Vulpix as he started to fight her.

Both Harperr and Eliza were trying to find where John ran off and then they heard a supersonic screech.

They screamed.

"Very good Exploud!" they heard a guy exclaim.

"What the hell? Who are you?" Eliza asked.

"The name's Gabriel and I'm the third member of Typhoon!" he answered as he took out a dagger.

"So, a dagger handler huh? Just my kind of fight!" Harper exclaimed as she took out hers.

"Now Flare use quick attack!" they heard and saw a Ninetales appear and hit the Exploud.

"Just in time!" they heard Marty exclaimed.

"So the red head appeared! This will be interesting!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Eliza, go and try to find Maritza and Jasmine if you can!" Harper told her.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked.

"We'll be fine! Just go!" Marty exclaimed.

Eliza nodded and ran off.

_Just hang in there Jasmine, Maritza, I'm coming! _She thought to herself.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My laptop was screwing around with the document so I had to type the rest of this chapter on my desktop! The good news is that I finished this chapter a few days before the release of Black and White! Yes, I know, another generation of Pokemon has appeared. I was going to give a sneak peek at one of the starters known as Snyve, in a spoof thing but it got scrapped. Oh well, but can't wait for how these two games turn out. See ya around!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Jasmine's Endangerment!

Maritza was still with Jasmine throughout the revealing of Team Typhoon's announcement and she turned to her and asked, "Ready to evacuate?"

Jasmine nodded.

They started to leave when they found Ike waiting for them.

"Looks like I found the little Jasmine flower." He said.

Jasmine gasped.

"Ike!" they heard and saw John appear.

"Well, well, my traitorous friend appeared." Ike said.

"What do you mean by traitorous? You're the psychotic bastard that started this whole mess!" Maritza yelled.

"What a mouth, did Eliza teach you that word? Maybe I should punish you for such language." Ike said and laughed as he sent out all three of his Pokemon.

They saw his Walrain, Octillery, and Glyscor in full force.

John noticed the third Pokemon and asked, "When did he catch that ugly thing?"

"I don't know but don't want to find out." Maritza answered.

"So, you all going to talk or fight?" Ike asked.

"Come on! Go Magneton!" Jasmine yelled and sent out her Pokemon.

"Go Kingler!" John yelled.

"Go Lily!" Maritza yelled.

All three Pokemon appeared.

"Another water trainer?" John asked.

"Yeah, me and my brother are the fire and water trainers of Solaceon!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Guys, focus! I will go after his Octillery since it's the most dangerous out of the three!" Jasmine exclaimed.

Maritza and John nodded.

"I guess I will take on that Gligaer thing and Maritza, you go after Walrain." John said.

Maritza nodded.

"What about his weapon?" Jasmine asked.

"I got it." John answered as he took out his sword, "Just keep the attacks going! Now Kingler go after that Gligar thing!"

His Kingler did as it was told.

"Magneton use your thunderwave on Octillery!" Jasmine yelled.

"Lily use quick attack on Walrain!" Maritza yelled.

All three Pokemon started to fight each other as John charged at Ike with sword in hand. Ike started to fight back.

Eliza was trying to find Jasmine when she heard, "Now Breeze use close combat!"

"Rusty?" she asked and ran in the direction of his voice.

Breeze managed to take out Alice's Vulpix.

"No fair! How were able to take out my Vulpix?" Alice asked.

"I trained my Pokemon that's why! Now, tell me where Ike went to!" Rusty yelled.

"Never!" Alice yelled and charged at him.

He blocked her dagger.

"Rusty!" they heard and saw Eliza.

"Eliza! Stay back!" Rusty yelled.

"Well, well, the bitch finally appeared!" Alice exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Eliza asked.

"You heard me! Why are you with a cutie like this? All he is just a ranger that doesn't need someone like you." Alice said.

"Grr! Shut up you jerk! Go Delia!" Eliza yelled and her Delcaty came out.

"Oh man, she has a Delcaty? That means…we're destined to…" Rusty said as he remembered his parents having a Delcaty and Zangoose.

"Not bad of a Pokemon, I wonder if it can take out mine! Go Evee!" Alice exclaimed.

Her Evee came out. "Use quick attack!"

"You too Delia!" Eliza yelled.

Both Pokemon charged at each other and started to fight.

Meanwhile, Marty's Ninetales managed to take down Gabriel's Exploud.

"Return Exploud!" Gabriel yelled.

"Give up?" Harper asked.

"Damn! I don't even have any other Pokemon! So, you two win this time but next time you won't be so lucky!" Gabriel yelled and ran off.

"Are you sure we should let him go like that?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, who knows, Officer Jenny might catch him on the way out. Now let's go and find your sister and Jasmine." Harper answered as she sheathed her dagger.

Marty nodded and returned his Ninetales and the both of them ran to find Jasmine and Maritza.

Jasmine managed to take out Ike's Octillery with a thunderbolt.

"Return Octillery!" Ike yelled and returned it.

"One down two to go." John said and felt his injuries bleeding a bit more.

"You okay John?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, I will be." He answered and panted.

"Aw, the bastard giving up already? I'm starting to have fun." Ike said.

"Shut up you red eyed freak!" John yelled.

"If you're so hurt, why not surrender and hand over Jasmine to me?" Ike asked.

"I will never go with you!" Jasmine yelled and she was hit by his kick.

"Jasmine!" John yelled.

"Jasmine!" Maritza yelled.

Ike grabbed Jasmine by the hair and put his sword to her throat and said,"You're really getting on my nerves!"

Jasmine trembled a bit.

"Let her go!" Maritza yelled and ran over and kicked him in the back.

He screamed and let go of Jasmine.

"You alright Jasmine?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah." She managed to say.

"How dare you!" Ike yelled as he grabbed Maritza by the hair.

She screamed.

"Maritza!" they heard her brother yell.

They turned and saw both Marty and Harper.

"Harper…Marty…" John said.

"Well, well, the wannabe popstar and her geeky boyfriend finally appear, this is certainly interesting. Why not stay for a while and try and see if you can try and rescue these two girls. Hey Walrain! Massive blizzard attack!" Ike exclaimed.

"What?" John asked.

Ike's Walrain used the attack and the whole room froze over.

"What the hell?" John asked and they saw the whole place in ice and the two girls gone and Ike was also gone.

"Damn it! That sly bastard got away again!" Harper exclaimed.

"Are you okay John?" Marty asked when he noticed that he was holding his stomach.

"Yeah." He answered.

"But it looks bad."

"I said I was fine! Let's go and find the girls." John growled and they headed deeper into the frozen room.

Meanwhile, Eliza's Delcaty was able to take down the Evee.

"Damn it! How were you able to take it out so easily?" Alice asked.

"Easy, I'm a more experienced trainer than you are, so tell us where Ike is." Eliza said.

Alice was silent when she returned the Evee.

"Um, she asked you a question." Rusty said.

"I forgot!" Alice exclaimed and laughed.

"You got to be kidding me." Eliza said.

"But for the dirty blonde guy, why not go out on a date with me?" Alice asked.

"He's mine bitch!" Eliza yelled.

"Oh really? But he really wins my heart! Why not call me sometime? See ya! Also, good luck finding Ike!" Alice exclaimed and disappeared.

"She really pisses me off!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Nevermind that now! Let's find the others and Ike before something worse happens!" Rusty exclaimed.

She nodded.

The both of them ran ahead and when they got to the top, they saw the room covered in ice.

"What the hell?" Eliza asked.

"Whoa, never thought he would do something like this." Rusty said.

"This is Ike after all, he's willing to do anything when it comes to ruling the world and ridding it of us." Eliza said.

He nodded and said, "Let's go in and find him then." Rusty said.

They headed inside.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, sorry for the wait! Been busy studying and also played the newer games. It's like the new stuff they put in are pretty awesome. Where was all this stuff when the other games were out? Well, happy reading!.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Icy Rescue!

Jasmine woke up in her icy prison and noticed Maritza on the floor with shorter hair and covered in scratches and her clothes were torn.

"Maritza!" Jasmine exclaimed and went over to her and nudged her.

Maritza groaned and said, "Marty, quit hogging the poffins! Lily wants some too!"

She sighed in relief that she was alive. And then looked up to see through the ice bars in the cage and found that they were trapped in a cage.

"Well, well, the Olivine princess woke up!" she heard.

"What did you do to Maritza?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, she refused to join Typhoon so I taught her a lesson." Ike answered.

"Like if anyone would want to join your team!" Jasmine yelled.

Ike grabbed her neck through the bars and yelled, "You will of course! Imagine us ruling the world with at least one great gym leader on our side?" Ike asked.

"Screw you…"

"What?"

"I said screw you!"

He pulled her forcefully and had her hit the bars and threw her back into the cage. She screamed and passed out.

"You damn bitch! Just rot in there and die with that girl! Now onto other plans." Ike said and looked out the icy windows to see Marty, Harper, and John were on their way and smirked.

John, Marty, and Harper were walking when they John went to his knees and held his wound again.

"John! You need to get to the Pokemon Center!" Marty yelled.

"No, I will be fine." He said.

They heard footsteps and someone yelling, "Marty! Harper! John!"

They saw Rusty and Eliza running towards them.

"Rusty! Eliza! You two are okay!" Harper exclaimed.

"Yeah, that one girl we fought in Typhoon was pretty easy." Rusty answered.

The both of them noticed John was pale and bleeding.

"John, you're bleeding." Eliza said.

"I'll be fine, come on let's rescue Jasmine and Maritza." He said.

They nodded and headed towards the hide out. They entered and saw the cage that held Maritza and Jasmine.

"Jasmine! Maritza!" eliza yelled.

Jasmine woke up and saw them and said, "guys…"

She saw Ike pulling out his sword.

"Look out!"

Rusty saw him charging at them and pulled out his sword and blocked.

"Fast as ever Rusty!" Ike exclaimed and laughed.

"Eliza, you and the others go and try and free Jasmine and Maritza!" Rusty yelled.

Eliza nodded.

"No, I want to fight Ike with you…" John said.

"No, you're coming with us you stubborn ass!" Harper yelled as she grabbed him and they went over to the cage.

"Never thought John would survive this far, I'm surprised." Ike said.

"Don't be, he's willing to take the risk of death in order to rescue our friends in your little prison." Rusty said.

"Very well, I guess I have to do it then! Go Walrain! Icy wind!" Ike exclaimed and sent out his Walrain.

Walrain used the icy wind attack and it clouded the whole room especially when the others got to the cage.

Rusty heard Eliza's screams along with the others'.

"Eliza!" he yelled.

"Now, you all won't escape so easily!" Ike exclaimed and cackled.

Rusty noticed the limp in Ike's leg and thought, _No way, he still has that leg injury? Hmmm!_

"_Since you have a Pokemon with ice attacks, I have one too!"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_Go Zuzu! Use blizzard!"_

_Rusty's Azumarill came out and used her attack and it countered with the icy wind and cleared it away._

"_Not bad! Now Walrain use water gun!"_

"_Do the same Zuzu!"_

_Both Pokemon started to fight each other with their water guns._

"_Now Flare and Red use flamethrower!" Marty yelled as he sent out his two fire Pokemon._

_Both of them melted the bars on the cage and it released the girls._

"_Whoa, it looks like Ike did a number on Maritza." Harper said._

"_Grrr! I am going to make Ike pay!" Marty yelled._

"_Whoa, calm down, we should get her and Jasmine to safety." Harper said._

"_Right." He said._

_They got the knocked out Maritza up and Harper managed to help John and they ran out._

_Rusty managed to take out Walrain since it was exhausted from freezing the whole area. Ike returned it._

"_It looks like you lost! Now surrender!" Rusty yelled._

"_N-never! Like if I would ever surrender in this region! I just started!" Ike exclaimed and started to charge at him._

"_Zuzu quick and use roll out!" Rusty yelled._

_Zuzu did and hit Ike and caused him to go down._

"_Gotcha!"_

"_Vulpix use smokescreen!" Alice yelled._

_The whole area was covered in smoke and Rusty coughed._

_Ike was rescued by his teammates and got away._

_When the smoke cleared, Rusty saw him gone and said, "Damn it!"_

_He met up with the others at the Pokemon Center and reported what happened._

"_Damn! We were so close too!"_

_Rusty nodded and asked, "How's Jasmine, Maritza, and John?"_

"_John lost some blood but Maritza will be fine, her injuries were not bad." Marty answered sadly._

"_It will be okay man, she will pull through." Rusty said and put his hand on his shoulder._

_Marty smiled slightly and frowned again._

"_Now what?" Harper asked._

"_I better report this to the rangers back home, they won't like what I have to say." Rusty said._

"_You don't have to McLane, everyone knows about Typhoon!" they all heard and saw a middle-aged man._

"_Sargeant Raise! What are you doing here?" Rusty asked._

"_I came here to relieve you of your duties as captain." He answered._

_Rusty went wide eyed and gasped._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Boot Camp for Rusty and a New Team for Cecilia

Typhoon managed to get to Ecruteak City where Ike had his injury looked at by a former doctor that was in Team Rocket years ago.

"How is it doc?" Ike asked as he finished looking at the injury.

"If you don't rest this leg, it will be removed." The doctor answered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"The thing is that your leader here removed the bullet but never stitched up the wound, just wrapped it. Ever since you have been moving for a while, it almost got seriously infected." The doctor told them.

Ike was silent.

"Ike?" Gabriel asked.

"Very well, I guess I have to rest it then, but you two should go out and find new members." Ike said.

Both Gabriel and Alice nodded and left the room.

"should you be doing that? Sending them into the field since you revealed your team in Olivine?" the doctor asked.

"I only revealed myself not my teammates, besides those two will be fine." Ike answered with a smile.

Alice and Gabriel were walking down the streets.

"Man, how are we going to find someone in such short notice?" Alice asked.

"We'll find someone, just be patient." Gabriel answered.

"You seem optimistic, did someone impress you or something?" Alice asked.

"A little, I saw her on the way to the hideout." Gabriel answered.

"Lead the way." Alice said.

Gabriel walked ahead and Alice followed.

"What do you mean by being fired?" Rusty yelled.

He, Marty, Harper, and Eliza were in a private room in the Pokemon Center with Sgt. Raise.

"I talked to your commander and he also saw what happened over the broadcast of the contest here on the new team and it was under your watch." Sgt. Raise answered.

"Wait a sec, we didn't know where he was and were trying to protect Jasmine the best we could!" Marty exclaimed.

"Besides, he was disguising himself as a contestant." Eliza said.

"Sorry, but orders are orders." Sgt. Raise said.

There was a knock and they saw it open and revealed Lt. Surge of the Vermillion Gym in Kanto and asked, "are you sure Raise?"

"Surgge, nice to see you again." He said.

"Lt. surge, what are you doing here?" Eliza asked.

"I heard about everything after the contest while scouting for that Ike guy and came and tried to catch him myself, also heard about Raise being here to fire your friend." Lt. Surge answered.

"Look, I didn't do anything wrong, is there anything I can do but don't fire me." Rusty said.

"I will try and talk to Surge and Drake about that, for now you will be on suspension from any ranger duties." Raise said and left the room.

Lt. Surge sighed and said, "Sometimes it feels like Raise is trying to get on Commander Drake's good side for years in order to get to his rank when drake retires."

"You were a ranger? If you don't mind me asking." Marty asked.

"Yeah, for years and we were on the same team until I became gym leader of Vermillion City." Lt. surge answered.

"Never knew that." Eliza said.

"Since I told you my business, why are you all here, especially the niece of Professor Elm?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Well, it's a long story." Harper answered.

"I've got time." He said.

They all told the story about how they all met and how Ike met them and the trickery he pulled on them back in Sinnoh. They even explained about how they defeated Team Aqua and Rusty told him about he rejoined the the rangers again in order to clean his record up. Then they mentioned all of the events that led up to the contest and how they rescued Jasmine and Maritza.

"I see, so this is not really all your fault McLane." Lt. Surge said.

Rusty shook his head.

"You shouldn't be blamed as you said." Lt. Surge said.

"No." he said.

"Let me talk to Raise, I might come up with something." He said.

"You will?" Rusty asked.

"Leave it to me, in the meantime, just chill out and enjoy the peace until you run into Typhoon again." Lt. surge said as he left the room.

Rusty nodded.

"Come on, let's see how our friends are doing." Eliza said.

"You go ahead, I'm going to take a walk." Rusty said and left.

"Poor guy." Harper said.

Marty nodded.

Cecilia was waiting at a tea shop in Ecruteak when Alice and Gabriel found her.

She saw them and asked, "Who are you?"

"We're members of Typhoon." Alice answered.

"What? Why? Why are you talking to me and not in jail?" Cecilia asked.

"We came to recruit you." Gabriel told her.

"What?" Cecilia asked.

"We found out that you and Eliza Elm have been rivals forever since you two went on your journeys as trainers." Alice said.

"Yes, what about it?" Cecilia asked.

"Have you beaten her when she fought against you?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I haven't." she answered.

"do you ever think why?" Alice asked.

"Because she's always seem to get to the top whenever I'm around and she has a professor as an uncle while I have a father that sells and helps deliver Moo Moo Milk." She answered.

"Want to do anything about it?" Gabriel asked.

Cecilia was silent.

"well?" he asked.

"I'm in." she answered.

"Good, welcome to the team." Alice said as she handed her a dagger that was sheathed.

Cecilia took it and they left so Cecilia could meet Ike herself. He welcomed her to the team and said, "Good, we have our starting team and now onto finding more."

"More?" Alice asked.

"Yes, we need a driving force and in order to do that is to find more people who are willing to join our side. All of you in or not?" Ike asked.

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed.

"Now go and find more people!" Ike exclaimed.

The three went out and did so.

Back in Olivine, Eliza found Rusty looking out over the ocean with Sparkplug next to him.

"There you are, I was looking all over for you." She said.

He was silent.

"Good news, Maritza woke up but she's pissed about Ike cutting her hair off." Eliza told him.

He smiled.

"Don't tell me you're still depressed about earlier."

"How else should I feel?I worked hard in becoming captain and now it's going all away because of Ike."

"But you still have me and the others."

He sighed and said, "What am I to you guys if I can't protect you all?"

"Are you saying that you being a ranger is more important than us?"

He went silent again.

"Figures."

"Eliza, I didn't…"

"Save it for everyone else who's a ranger." She said and ran off.

He watched her go and yelled, "Damn it!"

"You okay?" he heard Lt. Surge asked.

"Yeah, just girl troubles. What happened with you and the sergeant? Will I be out of a job?" Rusty asked.

"No, but you need to prove yourself."

"Prove myself? I thought I did enough of that by being a ranger after Aqua's capture two years ago?"

"Actually, Raise wants to see it for himself since he knows about what you did and doesn't trust you and haven't been for a long time even while you were captain."

"What does he want me to do?"

"Boot camp."

"Wait, I already done that back in Sinnoh."

"He wants to put you to the test and able to show you're a real ranger at the boot camp in the mountain range near Blackthorn." Lt. Surge answered.

"Fine, I'll do it. I will show that bastard what I can do." Rusty answered.

"very well, I will have you board the next bus in a few hours." Lt. Surge said and left.

Rusty sighed.

He told Maritza, Marty, and Harper later on about the boot camp thing and they were surprised but he explained that if he didn't do it he will be fired.

"What does Eliza say about it?" Maritza asked.

"Nothing, she wasn't with me when I talked with Surge."he answered.

"Wasn't she with you?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, but she and I had an argument. Nevermind that now, I will be heading to Blackthorn." He said and walked away.

"Rusty!" Marty yelled.

"Great, this is not good. First the Typhoon thing and then Eliza and Rusty having problems and now Rusty doing boot camp? What is going on?" Harper asked.

"I don't know, but it feels like we're being ripped apart." Marty answered.

Three hours later, Rusty said his goodbyes to his friends and boarded the bus to Blackthorn with Lt. Surge and Sgt. Raise. They watched the bus leave and headed back to the Pokemon Center in hopes of seeing Eliza but John gave them the news after leaving the recovery room with bandages on his body that Eliza went ahead and tried to see if she could stop Typhoon on her own.

"What? It can't be!" Marty exclaimed.

"It is, she didn't want to feel like a burden to the rest of us by telling us about what happened so she headed for Ecruteak where she was tipped off that Typhoon headed there right after their defeat." He answered.

"What should we do?" Maritza asked.

"Follow them of course." John answered.

They nodded.

"who will follow who?" Maritza asked.

"Maritza, you and John go and find Eliza while we go to the boot camp to meet up with Rusty." Marty answered.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" John asked.

"You're still injured and if you end up on any of the training fields, you would rip your stitches and we can't risk you dying and besides my sister and Eliza connect pretty well." He answered.

"Right." John said.

They made their final arrangements and got some directions from Officer Jenny for Ecruteak and bus information from Nurse Joy. Both Marty and Harper headed for the bus station while Maritza and John headed for the northern route in order to get to Ecruteak City. What will be waiting for them, find out in the next chapter!

Author's commentary

Hey guys, I hope the few of you are enjoying the story. As you saw earlier, I did have the whole Lt. Surge being a ranger, I thought it would be easier to add a bit of back story to a gym leader. You never know most of the gym leaders' back story except for Norman in Peddleburg in Hoen during third generation. With the whole family thing and everything. Well, I guess that's about it. See ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Boot Camp High Jynx

It's been a few days since the attack in Olivine and there was any word from Team Typhoon leaving peace for a while in Johto.

Rusty made it to the boot camp and signed in and started to go through the process of joining the rangers by having his hair cut shorter than it looks and put into training uniforms of a shirt and camo pants. He also went through the few basic training exercises that he went through when he first joined the rangers by doing physical exercises and running alongside his Zangoose and Raichu.

He sighed as he hit the bed during one of the evenings and said, "Can't believe I have to go through this all thanks to the crap Ike is pulling and Raise blaming me for it."

He took out his wallet with his I. D. badge and saw the picture of him and eliza together at the beach and sighed.

"I wonder how Eliza's doing."

In Ecruteak, Eliza was trying to find Typhoon and information about their whereabouts but got nothing and sighed.

"Damn it, I guess we didn't get much." She said to her Mightyena.

It barked.

"Eliza!"

She turned and saw Maritza and John.

"John? Maritza? What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We came to find you." Maritza answered.

"Find me? Then why aren't Harper and Marty with you guys?" she asked.

"Long story." The both of them answered.

They told her about how they split up and travel to find her and Rusty so they wouldn't be apart when anything bad happens to one another.

"Well, great but I don't want to be back with Rusty." She said as she started walking.

"What? Why?" Maritza asked.

"You don't want to know, if you excuse me I'm going to find more leads." Eliza said as she walked off with her Mightyena.

"Man, this is going to be hard in getting everyone back together again." John said.

Maritza nodded and said, "I wonder how my brother and Harper are doing over in that boot camp?"

"I bet they're fine." John said.

Back at the boot camp, some of the recruits were gathered around the wall climb obstacle in the obstacle course at the boot camp and laughing at a guy that was screaming.

"What's so funny?" Rusty asked as he ran up to the small crowd.

"Some new recruit is stuck on the rope." One of the other recruits answered.

He looked up to see a familiar face on the rope and noticed it was Marty but with short hair like Rusty and no glasses. He also noticed the mud on him.

"Man, why did he have to come?" Rusty asked.

Marty opened his eyes and saw Rusty and yelled, "Rusty! Help me! I'm afraid of heights!"

Rusty sighed and went and climbed the wall and got to the rope with Marty and tried to get him off but Marty struggled.

"Hey! Stop it or we'll hit the puddle underneath!"

"I can't!"

"Just hold on-whoa!" he yelled and the rope broke and it fell into the mud puddle that the recruits were supposed to leap over when they climbed down. The group laughed at them as they saw it.

Sgt. Raise saw what happened and asked, "What is it recruits? Is there an amusement out here that caught all of your attention?"

"No sir!" the recruits exclaimed and saluted.

"Carry on then!" he exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" the group exclaimed and saluted and continued the course.

Sgt. Raise looked at Marty and Rusty and asked, "Will you two explain why you missed a simple task?"

"Well, I was helping a recruit down." Rusty answered.

"Helping? All recruits are supposed to be doing the obstacle course on their own and since you passed it earlier this week, you didn't have to do it again but you must and with this recruit."

"But!"

"No buts McLane! You got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Carry on!" Sgt. Raise said and left.

Rusty sighed.

"Sorry Rusty." Marty said.

Rusty got up and helped him up and asked, "Why are you here and what happened to your glasses?"

"Well, I disguised myself as a recruit in order to get you."

"get me for what?" he asked.

He explained the whole thing about how Eliza went off to try and find Typhoon as they headed back to the start of the course and how he and the others decided to find both him and Eliza.

"So, Harper's a nurse here so she can hear in on anything Typhoon related while I'm out here on the field." Marty said.

Rusty was quiet.

"Rusty?" Marty asked.

"Let's go, the course I mean? So Raise wouldn't catch us not doing it again." He responded.

"Right." Marty said and the both of them started to do the course until they got to the barbed wire crawl.

"I bet you fell in first before you crawled?" Rusty asked.

Marty nodded and saw Rusty get under the wire and started to crawl. "so, that's how you do it."

"Easy."

Marty followed.

"For a know-it-all in most things, you don't know much about Pokemon rangers much or anything besides professors." Rusty said.

Marty wiped some of the mud off and said, "No, not really, nor why you don't want to head back much."

"I do, but I don't think Eliza wants me back."

"Why not?"

Rusty told him about what happened back in Olivine and Marty hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I don't know but Maritza or Harper might do it since they know about boys more than I do but you can be such a jerk!"

"I thought you wouldn't know about boys!"

"I don't but dude, Eliza was worried about you ever since the ranger station back home was attacked!" Marty yelled.

"And?"

"It means that she was worried about you and when you came back you were a jerk ever since towards her! Maybe your job as a ranger is more important than her!" he yelled.

"How can that be? I was a ranger even before I met her!"

"That was when you didn't remember your past and all thanks to Eliza, you got over your Aqua past. Maybe you should think it through when it comes to all of this!" Marty yelled.

Rusty was silent and then sighed and said, "come on, let's complete the course and head for the showers."

"Right." Marty said.

They finished and went to the showering area to shower off.

Marty told Rusty he was going to find Harper and see what's going on and Rusty headed back to the barracks.

Rusty thought about what Marty said and thought, _Is he right? Am I being a jerk and not seeing what's going on before me? Have I really pushed Eliza away? _

Marty told Harper about what earlier and then Harper explained about there have been rumors about Typhoon recruiting in the towns nearby and might be heading to Kanto next.

"Great, now we're going to be having a harder time in defeating Ike now." Marty said.

Harper nodded.

"What should we do now since we failed on our part a little?" Harper asked.

"Keep on doing our part of course and when Rusty finishes, we will try and get to Kanto if we can." Marty answered.

Harper nodded and noticed mud behind his ear and said, "You missed a spot."

"Huh?" he asked.

She took a wet towel and cleaned the spot off and said, "You had a bit of mud behind your ear."

"Thanks." He said and blushed.

"You're welcome." She said.

"Um, when this is over, want to go on a date or something?"

"Wait? You're really asking me out?"

"Yeah, didn't most guys do that when you were a singer?"

"Yeah, but they were celebrities especially that one guy with that Smoochum." She answered.

"Oh, didn't know."

"Well, since you asked, sure." She said.

He smiled.

"But one thing, don't fall into anymore mud traps while you're here."

"very funny!"

She giggled.

Little did they know, Sgt. Raise listened in on their conversation and headed back to his office and said, "I don't think so recruit, McLane will be staying here and never returning to the outside world where Typhoon will be ruling."

Meanwhile, Lt. Surge was talking to Commander Drake over his PokeGear and told him about what happened with Rusty.

"Hmm? Never heard of that nor authorized it in the first place." Drake said.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Lt. Surge asked.

"Surge, you don't know this but Sgt. Raise is not supposed to be in his seat, Sgt. Kingsly was." Drake answered.

"Wait, if Raise is not supposed to be here at the boot camp, then where is Kingsly then?" Surge asked.

"She is missing, you should try and find her and try to take a look into what Raise is up to and by the way, tell McLane that he is not fired in the first place." Drake told him.

"Will do!" Surge exclaimed and hung up and said, "Damn it Raise! Are you working for Typhoon then?"

He started to leave his room in order to start his investigation in Kingsly's disappearance.

The next day, Rusty and Marty were sent back into the obstacle course and finished without a problem.

"Nice job! A new record!" one of the other drill sargeants exclaimed.

"Thanks." Rusty huffed out and then noticed something. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Marty asked.

He ran over and noticed something sticking out of the mud next to the forest area and took it out and saw it was a pair of dogtags.

"Dogtags?" Marty asked.

Rusty took out his pocket knife as he said, "I wonder who they belong to?"

He got the mud off and saw the name "Kingsly" on one of them.

"Kingsly?" Marty asked.

"We better go and tell someone about this." Rusty said and was about to walk backwards and felt a gun at his back.

"I don't think so, you two have to stay right where you are and walk into the forest or one of you will be dead like the former sergeant." The recruit said.

"Rusty?" Marty asked.

"Just follow his commands, we might be in some kind of trouble."he answered.

They all walked into the forest together and headed in very deep.

Lt. Surge stormed into Sgt. Raise's office and yelled, "Well the hell is she Raise?"

"I don't know who you're talking about." Raise said.

"Erin, where is she? She's supposed to be running this camp not you!"

Raise laughed and said, "You're right Surge, but you're too late, she's already dead and her body is now buried in the forest."

"What? No!"

"Now Ariados use your string shot attack on Surge!" Raise yelled and his Ariados appeared and did so.

Surge screamed.

"Good luck in getting out!" Raise exclaimed and cackled.

Surge saw him leave and yelled, "Raise! Get back here you bastard!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Missing Truth! A Rescue Leads to Love!

Harper was help treating a ranger recruit when she checked her watch and noticed that it was getting a bit late.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Carroway?" the recruit asked.

"One question, when did McLane and Howl go onto the obstacle course?" Harper asked.

"An hour ago, why?" he asked.

"They should be back by now." She answered and then finished. "Keep off that leg for a while until it heals."

The recruit nodded and left.

Harper went off into a different part of the station and found the locker room where the training uniforms for Rusty and Marty were gone and saw their Pokeballs in the cubby holes next to the lockers.

"Where are they?" she asked and took the Pokeballs. "Not only that, shouldn't they have these with them? There's something going on and I don't like it."

She ran down the hall and heard a voice coming from Raise's office.

She went in to find the tied up Lt. Surge.

"surge!"

"Harper! Glad to see you!"

"What happened to you?" she asked as she started to help him.

He explained what happened and how raise was a typhoon member.

"No way! How can that be?" she asked.

"I think I know how, Raise wanted to be the gym leader of Vermillion City after our ranger days and I was the top choice as a great electric trainer."

"Then how he got an Ariados when he was up for the electric gym?"

"I'm guessing he caught a Spinarak, enough chat, where's Rusty and that one guy that hangs around you two?"

"I don't know, they never returned from the obstacle course."

"Damn it! That means they might have been taken to the woods where Sgt. Kingsly was taken to."

"you mean that Raise was not the one in charge originally?"

"No, it was Erin Kingsly, I have a bad feeling she is not around anymore. Let's go!"

They headed outside to find Rusty and Marty.

In the woods, Rusty and Marty were taken to a clearing where they saw a body covered in blood and tied up.

"What the hell? Who's that?" Marty asked.

The body opened her eyes and saw the boys and then the recruit that held the gun at them and yelled, "R-run!"

"What?" Marty asked.

"get out of here! You don't get it! Raise is a Typhoon member and he is trying to destroy anyone that gets in the way!" the girl yelled.

She got kicked and they saw it was Raise.

"Raise?" Rusty asked.

"She is right, I am a Typhoon member and you will be destroyed along with Sgt. Kingsly here." Raise answered as he took off the ranger jacket to reveal a jacket with storm patterns and a logo for Typhoon. "It feels a lot better that I get that off!"ell me Raise, why are you in Typhoon and why did you have Drake fire me?" Rusty yelled.

"Oh, I didn't have Drake fire you, I never told him that you were going to be here in the first place especially when Ike told me about you when I joined a few days ago." Raise said.

"The same time when Olivine attacked." Marty said.

"Damn you." Rusty said.

"Now, let's take these two out along with the sergeant shall we Jack?" Raise asked.

"Yes sir!" Jack exclaimed.

The both of them sent out a Pachirisu and Electabuzz.

"Oh crap, we're done for!" Marty exclaimed.

"go raichu use quick attack!" they heard and turned to see Lt. Surge with his Raichu charging forth at one of the Pokemon.

"Hey guys!" Harper exclaimed.

"Harper! Surge!" Marty exclaimed.

"Here!" she yelled and ran up to them and handed the both of them their Pokemon.

"Thanks Harper!" Rusty exclaimed.

"No problem." Harper said.

"Now go Sparkplug and join that fight!" Rusty yelled and sent out his Raichu. He charged forth.

"Go Branch!" Marty yelled and sent out his Leafeon.

"Maybe I should send out my newest Pokemon when we traveled through Hoen once. Go Razor!" Harper yelled and sent out her Growvile.

The Pokemon charged and started to fight the opposite side with trainers yelling out commands for their respectful Pokemon.

After a few hits, it was a draw between both sides and they returned their Pokemon.

"Seriously, you should teach your Raichu agility." Rusty told Surge as they returned their Pokemon.

"Well, I couldn't wait to evolve it." Surge told him.

"Impatient as ever when it comes to evolutions, eh Surge?" Raise asked.

"Shut up, tell me why you're on Typhoon's side?" Surge asked.

"I hated be in your shadow and when I lost against you in the competition to be gym leader, I couldn't return to the rangers and waited for a day to get my glory back." Raise answered.

"So, you joined Typhoon and hurt Sgt. Kingsly and made the whole entire firing Rusty all up, is that it?" Surge asked.

"Precisely! Ike hated Rusty and didn't want him and his friends in the way of his plans of domination." Raise answered.

"Damn you." Surge said.

They heard Jack's gun cock back and said, "I wouldn't say that in front of a Typhoon member unless you want to be like Kingsly now, do you?"

They were all silent.

"Let them go!" they heard Kingsly yell.

"Erin, you shouldn't be moving or talking!" Surge yelled.

"I will be fine!" she exclaimed as she tore the rest of the ropes off with her pocket knife. "You don't want them, you want me!"

"What are you saying?" Surge asked.

"Are you nuts? Typhoon hurts Pokemon and their trainers like Aqua did in order to get to their goal! Do you want to risk that?" Rusty yelled.

"I'm willing to in order to save you all!" she answered.

"Not bad Erin, I guess we can let you on the team, unless you kill McLane." Jack said.

"fine." She said and took out her gun and pointed it at Rusty. "Sorry, I have to do this."

She pulled the trigger.

"No!" Harper yelled and pushed Rusty out of the way and got hit.

"Harper!" Marty yelled.

"Damn it, you missed!" Raise yelled.

"Doesn't matter, we got one of his other friends, we can take him out later. Come on, let's wash up your wounds Kingsly." Jack said.

"I suppose you're right." Raise said as the both of them walked off.

"Erin! You're making a big mistake!" surge yelled.

"Sorry, I'm doing this in order to save you and your gym so that it won't fall into the enemy's hands. Tell the commander that I'm sorry. Take care!" she said and limped away.

"Harper!" Marty yelled as he held his jacket to Harper's wound.

"We better get her back to base so we can get her to Blackthorne." Surge said.

Rusty nodded and they took the passed out Harper back to the main base.

The other nurses got her bandaged up and managed to get her on a van and Rusty, Marty, and surge all went with her to Blackthorne.

Meanwhile, Team Typhoon waited on the return of their members.

Cecilia yawned and said, "Why is it taking so long? I'm bored."

"They'll get here, why not read a book?" Alice asked as she read her book.

"No way Pipsqueak! I'd rather sit around than read a cheesy, romance manga!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"Pipsqueak! How dare you!" Alice yelled.

"Hey, will you two shut up? Both Raise and Jack reported back to Ike and said they're on their way and bringing Sgt. Kingsly with them." One of the new guys said.

"That means that their part was a success?" Cecilia asked.

"Not quite, they tried killing rusty but some chick named Harper got in the way."

"That means the former popstar was willing to die for a friend, huh?" Cecilia said and laughed a bit.

"Popstar?" Alice asked.

"You're too young to know, it looks like Eliza's team is falling apart one by one." Cecilia said.

Back in Blackthorne, Marty sat at Harper's bedside as she rested.

"Is she okay?" rusty asked as he came in.

"Yeah, she lost a bit of blood but will be fine. I am going to kill that guy who had ordered Erin to shoot one of us." Marty growled.

"I do too, especially Raise for saying that I was fired." Rusty said.

"Now what?" Marty asked.

"Try and get the team back together, even if eliza's not speaking to me." Rusty answered.

Marty nodded and said, "I wish it would be ttruly complete with Harper."

"I'm guessing you're in love with her." Rusty said.

He nodded.

"I understand man." Rusty said and put his hand on his shoulder.

"There is one thing though, you should try and make up with Eliza or your relationship with heer will go down the drain and lose her completely." Marty said as he got up and left the room.

Rusty sighed.

Marty managed his sister, Eliza, and John to tell them what happened earlier.

"No way!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Yes, we need you guys here in Blackthorne for help and get everyone back together and try to find Typhoon before anymore damage takes place especially with Kanto, which is their next place on the map." Marty said.

"Right." John said.

"We'll get on our way as soon as possible." Eliza said.

"by the way bro, you look a lot better now, as in the shorter hair and contacts. Keep it up!" Maritza exclaimed.

Marty laughed and said, "Thanks sis."

He hung up and then sighed in relief and said, "Even though I'm down, Maritza is always there."

Author's commentary

Sorry guys for the long update, whenever this is up, but was all like "Error" whenever I chose this fic. This felt like when I couldn't check my stats on the site for my stories. Seriously, this really bugged me and it didn't make sense when I could go to the properties part of my other fics like NCIS Backers, Soul Eater: Vampire Chronicles, etc. Sorry, it was not my fault but hopefully something like this doesn't ever happen again! So enjoy the few new twists! Yes, I gave Lt. Surge a bit of a love interest. Brock sort of did with Professor Ivy(despite their age differences)when he left Ash and Misty for a while. Why not do it with one of the other more interesting gym leaders like Falkner, Jasmine, Chuck, and to me Blaine and a few of the ones in Sinnoh. But back to this, I thought why not do the whole sacrificing yourself to the villains as a member to protect everyone. Which is what Ike wanted in the first place. What will happen next? Well, I will be bringing Archie and Shelly back but in their own pirate crew. I know it may sound like Aqua all over again, but these guys are more like good guys and protecting the Orange Archipelago. What will they do? You'll see in the next chapter! See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Old Friends Reunite!

In the Orange Archipelago, Archie and his crew were dropping off supplies for Professor Ivy.

"There you go, the last bit of the shipment!" one of the mates exclaimed.

"Thanks a lot, much appreciated." Ivy said.

"No problem professor, we're just doing our jobs." Archie said.

"I guess we'll be going now." The mate said.

They said their goodbyes and started to sail when their navigator came running up to him.

"What is it Kyle?" Archie asked.

"There's news from the main lands of the region, Team Typhoon came into the region not too long ago!" he answered.

"Who?" Archie asked.

"A new team one of your old teammates formed after Aqua's defeat two years ago and he is having his revenge on you and the other old members in order to take over the world!" Kyle exclaimed.

The door opened and Shelly came out on the deck with a girl rubbing her eyes and asked, "What is it honey? I just heard a commotion when I was trying to put the twins to sleep."

"Sorry, just got word about a new team that came to Kanto." He answered and turned back to Kyle. "Did the reports say how they come in?"

"By an old, Team Rocket helicopter!"

"Damn! It looks like we have a new fight on our hands! New course! Set for the East back towards Pallet!" Archie ordered.

"Yes sir!" the rest of the crew yelled and they got the ship to turn East.

"Who do you think is doing this?" Shelly asked.

"It can't be Rusty nor John, the only guy who would is Ike. I never liked that sly bastard even back in the day." Archie answered.

In Veridian, the helicopter landed on the gym roof and Team Typhoon took out Gary Oak, the gym leader, and his trainers and tossed them into jail-like cells that Giovanni kept his old Pokemon in. Then the members of Typhoon turned the gym into an actual, secret base and put the "Gym Closed" on the door.

"Perfect! Now we are official!" Ike exclaimed.

"What happens if we have trainers come by?" one of the members asked.

"We will kidnap them of course and make them into members." Ike answered.

"What if they refuse?" Cecilia asked.

"Throw them into the jail cells or kill them." Ike answered.

"Very well sir." Raise said.

They walked off leaving both the doctor and Ike alone.

"Aren't you being a bit rash?" the doctor asked.

"No, this world is mine now and there won't be any escape from our path! We will take out threats in order to take over and those bastards on Eliza's team are in my way and they will be swatted for good." He answered and smiled.

The doctor sighed and said, "I hope your actions will go through but you know like every syndicate, there will be an end."

"Just shut up and go with the others and cause chaos!" Ike exclaimed.

"very well!" the doctor said and left.

"I don't care if I will be arrested, my actions will be put into affect and will find a way even if I have to take out the legendary Pokemon in the process." Ike said and laughed.

Eliza, John, and Maritza finally made it to Blackthorne by bus where Rusty and Marty met up with them at the bus station. Maritza gave her brother a hug to comfort him.

"At least I'm alive." Marty told her.

"I know, but don't try and get yourself into anymore trouble like that again." Maritza said.

"Now that we're reunited, now what?" John asked.

"Well, I guess we have to come up with a way of finding Typhoon." Eliza said.

Rusty nodded.

"Russel?" they all heard.

"Huh?" they all asked and turned to see a girl around their age with auburn hair put up into a clip and wearing long pants and a jacket with boots.

"Who's she?" Marty asked.

"It is really you!"

"Amy?" Rusty asked.

"Amy?" the others asked.

"Um, guys this is an old friend of mine from Slateport, Amy."

"I see that you're with friends right about now, who are they?" Amy asked.

"This is John, Eliza, and the Howl twins, well we had another friend but she got injured from a Typhoon attack." Rusty answered.

"Wait, Typhoon came here?" she asked.

"Not really." Marty answered.

They headed towards the hospital where Marty and Rusty explained to her and the others about what happened over at the boot camp nearby.

"Great, first the other syndicates come by and cause a lot of trouble and then this team comes around? What is this world coming to?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, but there are a lot of thorns out there." Maritza answered.

"No wonder that one guy back in Mahogany Town wanted to make sure I was safe." Amy said.

"I guess everyone's making sure every trainer is traveling safely." Rusty said.

"Yeah, especially in Kanto since there arre rumors of them being there." Clair said out of nowhere.

"Clair? What are you doing here?" Eliza asked.

"I heard what happened at the boot camp nearby and decided to drop on by to see if that person was okay and didn't know it was you Eliza." She answered.

"No, but a friend of our's is in here though." John answered.

"Nice to see you again John, never thought chuck would let you go so soon." Clair said.

"Not quite." He said.

"It had to deal with the whole Typhoon thing." Rusty told her.

"So, they're in Kanto?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, we got reports from trainers that they're in Veridian but somehow they can't confirm their location in the city, what's worse is that Gary's missing." She answered.

"Gary?" Amy asked.

"The Veridian city gym leader." Eliza answered.

"I guess we're heading to Veridian then." John said.

"Tell me something, this leader, Ike, is he that ruthless as he seems?" Clair asked.

"Yes, we were on Aqua with him, well John and !" Rusty answered.

"What? You were on Aqua? I can't believe it!" amy asked.

Rusty nodded.

"It was a mistake we made and after two years, we find out that Ike is causing trouble again and we need to stop him from going any further!" John told her.

"But the bad thing is, we've been getting out of place and lose time to time but we managed." Eliza said.

"Hey, Olivine was a success." Maritza said.

"Yeah, but you and Jasmine almost got killed and now Harper's in the hospital after being shot." Marty said.

"maybe we need more people." Maritza said.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Look, Typhoon's been increasing in numbers and we can't defeat them with the shape we're in, we need a lot more people to take them out. Besides, we have gym leaders willing to take them out before they get taken out themselves." Maritza said.

"True, who would join us, that is the question." John said.

"I will! Even though I'm traveling for badges, but it doesn't mean I can't set aside my journey. I can just fly back here." Amy said.

"You sure?" Rusty asked.

"Of course!" she answered.

"It's settled then!" Maritza exclaimed.

"I can also can get in contact with the Kanto gym leaders to meet up with you there, especially surge since he is already here." Clair said.

"Good idea." Rusty said.

They finished talking about the plans and headed for the Pokemon center to settle in.

That night, Eliza was outside star gazing. She wasn't able to sleep from the whole trip to Blackthorne and what was planned.

"It looks like we have a Noctowl on our hands."

She saw Rusty come out, "Rusty, I thought you were bonding with Amy again."

"We did, but I wanted to see if you were okay." He answered.

"I am, sorry for what happened."

"It's okay, Marty gave me the same kind of speech you did back in Olivine. I should apologize since I was the asshole in the first place." He said.

She went silent.

"I never knew that my job would get in the way though."

"It did."

They were silent for a bit.

"so, what happens now? You no longer a ranger?"

"It was a hoax that Raise made to make it look like I was fired but wasn't, I am still captain but I want to be with you."

"Huh?"

"Eliza, you've been there for me ever since all this Aqua mess came around and same with the others but you were the most."

She was silent.

"I love you." He said and kissed her.

She kissed back.

Amy was watching and sighed and thought, _I didn't even know that they were going out. I guess it's silly to tell him that I had a crush on him for the longest time. _

She headed back to the Pokemon Center to join the others for a night's rest.

The next day, everyone was getting ready to leave when they saw Harper appear.

"Harper?" John asked.

"I thought you were still in bed?" Marty asked.

"Not quite, I asked to be discharged because I didn't want to be missing in action." She said.

"You shouldn't be out so soon all because of what's going on." Marty said.

"I don't care, I want to be at your side when Typhoon is taken down for good." She said.

Marty blushed a bit and then said, "Despite your injury, just use your Pokemon all right?"

"I will, but what about you? You're not armed."

"I picked up a gun from the nearest shop, it wasn't easy getting a license despite my age but I did show my experience in being the ranger camp."

"You're really being serious, huh Marty?" John asked.

"That bastard shot my girl, I don't want him to get away with it and besides, my Infernape can kick his electabuzz's ass any day!" Marty exclaimed.

Maritza hit him and yelled, "Man, you're such a idiot sometimes! You know that guy is pretty experienced by what you told me, you need to keep Blaze on his toes if you're going to bring that Electabuzz down!"

"she's right." John said.

"Okay guys, enough, we better start heading for the dock to board the boat to Kanto." Rusty said.

"did someone say they needed a boat?" they heard a familiar voice say.

They saw Archie standing there wearing a pirate uniform.

"Archie?" they all asked.

"Rusty, John, long time no see! I had a feeling I would run into you guys somewhere in Johto!" Archie exclaimed.

"Wait, weren't you in jail?" Eliza asked.

"We were, me and Shelly I mean, but we got out a month after John and well…"

"Well what?" both John and Rusty asked.

"We started a small family together and a pirate crew along with it." He answered.

"I don't like the sound of this." Harper said.

"Don't worry, we're not like Aqua, we just protect places and deliver things in the Orange Archipelago until we heard about Ike's return." Archie said.

"I'm guessing you tried to find us?" John asked.

"That and Eliza since she is the niece of Professor Elm after all." He answered.

"Man, I sure know how to build a reputation especially with pirates." Eliza said.

"so, are you all heading to Kanto or not?" Archie asked.

"Of course!" Rusty answered.

"Wait!" Clair exclaimed as she appeared.

"Clair?" Eliza asked.

"I got in contact with the gym leaders in Kanto and it looks like Misty will be joining you once you all get to Vermillion." She answered.

"How about Surge?" Maritza asked.

"he will be waiting as well, he has a score to settle with Raise when I spoke to him." Clair answered.

"Any news on the boot camp?" Rusty asked.

"The commanding officer that worked with Sgt. Kingsly is handling it for now." She answered.

"Thanks." Rusty said.

"Good luck everyone." Clair said.

"Thanks!" Eliza exclaimed.

They said their final goodbyes and got on the boat where they reunited with Shelly and met the two twins and the crew.

"Well, enough of that, let's get ready to set sail; prepare the sails and the course to Vermillion city!" Archie exclaimed.

"Right!" the crew exclaimed.

They made their preparations and started to sail.

"Ike, when we find you and your team, you're going down once and for all!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Right!" his friends exclaimed in response as they sailed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Vermillion Peril!

After a few days at sea, the ship finally arrived in , the cerulean City Gym Leader, and Lt. Surge welcomed them when they got off the ship.

"I hope your trip went well." Lt. Surge said.

"It did, never knew Marty had seasickness." Rusty said.

"Sorry, it's been a while since I sailed on a ship." Marty said.

"That was over a year and a half ago!" Maritza yelled.

"I rest my case." Marty said.

"Enough you two, we have important business to do." Archie told them.

"Yes sir!" both twins exclaimed.

"Shall we head for the gym? I think we should discuss the plan." Misty said.

"good idea." Rusty said.

Archie turned to Shelly and told her to have the crew look after the ship and make sure the kids were okay and joined the others as they headed for the gym.

Little did they know, a Team Typhoon member was spying on them.

He took out his PokeGear and dialed Ike's number and said, "They're here in the city."

"Good, just wait until I send some reinforcements." Ike told him.

"Yes sir!" the guy said and hung up.

Ike turned to the other members and said, "Cecilia, Alice, Jack, I need you three to meet up with Kirk in Vermillion to take out Eliza and the crew."

"Really? Why do I have to work with the pipsqueak?" Cecilia asked.

"Say again purple haired freak?" Alice asked.

"girls, focus!" Jack yelled.

"Fine, unless I get to kill Eliza, I wouldn't mind." Cecilia said.

"And if I get to take out that cutie, I wouldn't mind either." Alice said.

Jack sighed and said, "Girls."

Ike watched them leave.

"Are you sure four is enough? You know that those people are skilled." The doctor said.

"They can handle it especially with Alice's new evolutions." Ike answered as he smiled more.

"Very well." The doctor said.

Back in Vermillion, Misty, Lt. Surge and the group were discussing their plan about how they were going to Veridian.

"Gary might be hurt or possibly dead all thank to Typhoon." Lt. Surge said.

"We will find him and alive, he is a gym leader after all and we did take out Aqua as well, so victory will be ours again." Eliza said.

"So, who will fight Ike?" Maritza asked.

"It will be us." Archie said as he looked at Rusty.

Rusty nodded and said, "even though I was not that active in the team but I had a feeling that Ike wasn't good news on the team for a long time even if he was arrested."

"Well, he has a weakness now and that is his leg." John said.

"His leg?" Archie asked.

"When he escaped, it looked like he got a gunshot wound and I got a glimpse of it when he attacked me back in Cianwood and if he moves too much, he will go down a lot more easily." John answered.

"So, he might be able to be taken down and that would end Typhoon for good." Archie said.

John nodded.

"We'll make sure he doesn't escape if he gets put back in jail." Rusty said.

"I hope there is a prison out there that would hold him." Eliza said.

"There is, out in the Orange Archipelago on a isolated island and it's where they kept most of the members of Team Rocket and Magma there." Archie said.

"You make it sound like you were there yourself." Maritza said.

"I sailed around in that area." He said.

"Well, now that we know where to put Ike, what about the other members? It's not their fault they joined." Marty said.

"What do you mean by that?" Maritza asked.

"Sgt. Raise, even though I want to kill the bastard, was sick of being second rate to Surge and tried to win the rite of being gym leader here and he was intercepted by Typhoon." Marty answered.

"Not only that, that girl Alice, she seem to be the first member to me and she was going along with it like a pro. I have a feeling that the members were manipulated by Ike." Eliza said.

"Kind of like me when you first met me." Harper said.

Marty nodded.

"but you redeemed yourself all these years." Maritza said.

"So, you're saying that we can save the members while Ike not so much?" Misty asked.

"I can't forgive Raise though, he tried to kill Kingsly." Lt. Surge said.

"And Harperr." Marty said.

"I guess we still have a grudge with some members, I guess we can try and take them out as best as we can and decide their fate in the end." Rusty said.

They all agreed.

"I guess we should head back to the ship for the rest of the night." Archie said.

"good idea, I don't want to be found by Typhoon in the city." Rusty said.

"Are you sure? We don't want to overstay." Marty said.

"Of course, Rusty does have a point after all." Archie answered.

"Thanks." Maritza said.

They all went back to the ship where Archie told Shelly about what they planned.

"Ike still have his old, sly tricks like in our Aqua days." She said.

Archie nodded.

"We will take him out, I know we will." Rusty said.

"we might not be Aqua anymore but we can take him out and save the ones he blinded." John said.

"We should get some rest, we have many, big ddays ahead of us." Rusty said.

Eliza nodded.

They had dinner and then went to their quarters and went to sleep.

Eliza couldn't sleep and sighed and thought about Rusty. She got out of her bed and found Rusty's room and knocked.

"Come in!" she herd.

She went in to find him looking out the porthole.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either." She said.

"No, just excited about what might happen."

"Same here."

"but scared about not surviving."

"Huh?"

"When I got attacked in Solaceon I almost lost my life and at boot camp, I was worried I wouldn't see you again."

"That is why Harper got shot instead of you or Marty." She said as she sat on his bed.

"Yeah."

She was silent.

"What is it?"

"Before we reunited, my mom and uncle wanted me to choose a career to focus on and but being around everyone, I relize that I prefer traveling especially with you."

He blushed a bit.

"Even with all the crap we went through this time around?"

She nodded.

He put his arms around her and said, "Me too."

"You do?"

He nodded.

The both of them kissed and fell asleep after a while.

The next morning, Team Typhoon looked at the ship that they were on.

"Are you sure they're on there?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I saw them get off and get on last night." The informant answered.

"Good job Kyle, you're pretty good at this whole syndicate thing." Cecilia said.

He smiled.

"Well, let's get a move on before they all wake up and try to take us down!" Alice exclaimed.

"Let's do it then!" Jack exclaimed.

Everyone was asleep on the ship when an explosion shook the boat.

"What?" Maritza asked as she woke up.

"Fire!" they all heard.

She and Marty woke up and the others ended up on the deck to find some of the ship on fire with water Pokemon trying to put it out.

"What is going on?" Archie asked as he wore one of the twins in a pouch for a baby on his back.

Shelly appeared with the other.

"An explosion took out some of the ship and some of the crew were able to evacuate in time!" one of the crewmembers explained.

"Damn! That means we can't sail to Veridian!" Archie exclaimed.

"Where's Rusty and Eliza?" Maritza asked.

"I guess still in their rooms!" John exclaimed.

"I will go find them!" Harper yelled.

"Be careful!" Marty yelled.

She ran off to find them.

They sent out their water Pokemon to help until they heard laughter.

"What was that?" one of the other crewmen asked.

Another explosion happened and everyone screamed.

"I guess you enjoy our explosive entrance!" Cecilia exclaimed.

"What the hell? Cecilia?" Maritza asked.

"What is she doing on Typhoon's side?" Marty asked.

"Nice to see you again too, but I came here to kill Eliza, where is she?" Cecilia asked.

"I don't know but we can't let you take out!" John yelled.

"Then I will have to kill you all in order to get to her. Kyle?" she asked.

Another explosion was heard and it took out most of the ship deck.

Everyone screamed and the babies started to cry.

"Hurry up Eliza and Rusty." John said.

Rusty and Eliza felt the shock and finally woke up.

"What is going on?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know." He answered and then noticed the area of the room was slanted. "We're sinking?"

They heard a furious knocking and then Harper's voice yelling, "Rusty! Eliza! We need you guys outside and now!" Harper yelled.

The both of them got their clothes back on and joined Harper and headed for the deck where they saw the others fighting Typhoon among the smoke and flames.

"Oh man!" Eliza exclaimed and then noticed Cecilia fighting John.

"Cecilia?" she asked.

Cecilia noticed her and kicked John down.

"John!" Maritza yelled.

She ran over to her and Rusty and yelled, "Die Eliza!"

Eliza's eyes widened and blocked her from stabbing her by grabbing the dagger with her hands.

"What the hell?" she asked.

"Go Mightyena! Use tackle!" Eliza yelled and her Mightyena came out and ran into Cecilia which caused her to go down and the dagger ripped away causing gashes to form in Eliza's hands.

"Eliza, you okay?" Rusty yelled as he ran over to her.

"Yeah! Nevermind that now!" she answered as she held her hands together and turned to Cecilia. "Mightyena return!"

He got back into his ball and she wiped the ball off and put it away.

"Tell me, why are you on Typhoon?"

"Because I hate your guts!" Cecilia yelled and got back up and swung the dagger at her and got her in the side.

She screamed.

"Eliza!" Rusty yelled as he ran over.

"Now, that you will be dead, so will your friends! Ready Jack?" Cecilia asked.

He nodded and hit the detonator.

The whole ship exploded.

Lt. surge and Misty were saw what happened as they headed for the ship to meet up with them.

"no!" Lt. Surge yelled.

"It can't be!" Misty exclaimed and they watched the flames burn the remains of the ship.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, I know this chapter ended on an unexpected note but what can I say? Well, me and my boyfriend watched the episode of DP where Ash fought Voltner. The thing was that we were thinking the 4Kids version of the dub was better. Not only that, I even thought what if Funimation were to take the Pokemon dub like what they did with One Piece, which I liked what they did.

So, what if the Eliza stories were to be animated and voiced? Who would voice who?This is who I thought:

Eliza: Lisa Ortiz

Rusty: Yuri Lowenthal

Maritza: I don't know who would be herbut thought Alison Keith(she plays Misato in Eva)

Marty: Todd Habrecorn

Harper: She would be hard to choose for her.

John: Crispin Freeman

Ike: I forgot his name but thought the guy who does Kudja in Disidia

Cecilia: Trina Forgot-her-last-name-but-got-to-meet-her!

Alice: hmmm…Cola you think of one! Since it's your character!

I can't come up with voice actors for everyone! Lol! I guess that's about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Shipwrecked and Injured!

"No way! It can't be!" Eliza's mom exclaimed as she got a call from Professor Elm that afternoon about what happened in Vermillion that morning. "She couldn't have been blown up can she?"

"According to Misty and Lt. Surge, it was possible especially with Cecilia on Typhoon's side."

"What?"

"Her sister got the news about her being on Typhoon's side because she didn't want to be second rate to Eliza." He answered as he cleaned his glasses.

"Why would she do such a thing? I hope they're okay." Eliza's mother said.

"I hope so too, they were supposed to head for Veridian today but all of this, it seems like Typhoon won." He said with a sigh.

"No they didn't." she said.

"What?"

"I'm going to Kanto and try to find my daughter and we'll take them out together. Send me my Pidgeot and Houndoom!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! I won't let those bastards win with this opportunity!" she exclaimed.

"Very well, good luck!" he said as he sent her the Pokeballs.

"It's been a long time you two! Now it's time for a nice stretch after so long." She said as she looked at her Pokeballs.

Back in Kanto, Archie, Shelly, their kids, and some of the crewmen were able to make it to the shores of Vermillion beach. They looked around at their surroundings to see how far the city was.

"It is a bit far off but we can make it." One of the crewmembers said after looking through his telescope.

"That's good. Any sign of the others?" Archie asked.

"No, the ship exploded and everyone split up by the looks of things." The member answered.

"Damn, I did see Eliza get hurt before that final blast happened, I hope she's okay." Archie said.

"It looked like Harper and Rusty was with her when it happened." Shelly said.

"Not only that, the question is that where are those four Typhoon members that came on the ship this morning?" Archie asked.

"I bet Ike is having a great, field day." Shelly said.

Archie nodded.

"So, what are we going to do now?" the crewmember asked.

"Head back to the city and find Lt. Surge and Misty of course. Also, get our injuries tended if any. Let's move out." He answered as he picked up one of his daughters.

Shelly nodded as she followed with the other and they all headed back to the city.

On the beach further away, Rusty had Eliza on the sand, trying to bandage up her wounds as best as he can with his shirt. They were swimming for a few hours after the whole explosion on the back of Starmie and Zuzu before they hit shore.

He looked at the bandaged Eliza and then remembered what had happened before the blast and shuddered.

"Where's Harper with the lumber? Eliza's fever will spike if we don't get it under control

." Rusty said.

He noticed that he had burns on his thigh, hands, and left arm and growled.

"How can they do this? Blow up a ship that would take us all to save this region?"

"Back!" Harper exclaimed as she shown up with the lumber. "Sorry for taking so long."

"It's okay." He said as he took it and set it up. "Have some water to boil?"

She nodded as she handed him the bottle that was found on the beach filled with fresh water from a nearby waterfall.

He took it.

She noticed the burns on him and asked, "Those look bad, you should bandage them up."

"I'll be fine." He told her as he got the rest of the wood piled and took out his ranger issued lighter and lit up the wood and put the water near the heat.

Harper watched him sit next to Eliza and kept the pressure on her wound.

_Poor Rusty, he's willing to risk infection in order to take care of her. _Harper thought to herself.

_Eliza, just hold on before we try and go and head back to Vermillion. _Rusty thought to himself as he looked at her.

Meanwhile, Marty woke up and noticed that he was surrounded by an infirmary room and saw a porthole facing towards the ocean.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked and noticed that he was bandaged up and then felt a bit of seasickness. "Oh man!"

"Is there something wrong?" a nurse asked.

He got off the cot and ran to the water closet and puked.

Maritza heard the sound and groaned and said, "Again Marty? What are we going to do with you?"

"Good, it looks like the two of you are okay." The nurse said.

"Two of you?" Maritza asked and saw Amy and John in two other cots with their injuries were bandaged up as well.

"Where are we?" Maritza asked.

"Why you're on the New St. Anne! We found all of you drifting on pieces of wood and on water Pokemon." The nurse answered.

"We drifted off that far? I mean in the middle of the ocean?" Maritza asked.

"You can say that, you're closer to Vermillion than you think." The nurse answered.

"I see, that means eliza, Rusty, and Harper are somewhere else." Maritza said.

Her brother got out of the water closet and was pale.

"Here, drink this." The nurse said as she handed him some water.

"Thanks!" he said and took it and drank it. He noticed Amy and John and asked his sister, "They didn't wake up yet?"

"No, I just woke up myself." She answered.

"I see, I'm guessing we're the only ones from the whole group on this ship." He said.

"Not quite, security did find this guy drifting with you." The nurse said and removed a curtain to reveal a bandaged up Jack. "His burnt jacket suggested he was a Typhoon member and we had to keep a close eye on him even when he wakes up."

Both twins gasped.

"I guess you know him?"

"Yes, he tried to kill us and our friends!" Marty exclaimed.

"He was the one who pushed the button on the detonator on the ship we were on." Maritza said.

"Which ship was it?"

"The Sea Baron."

"No way, Archie's ship?" the nurse asked.

"Wait, you know him?" Maritza asked.

"Yes, I was in one of the Seafoam Islands when it sailed around and we had some of the cargo stolen by some bandits and they brought it back and replaced our food since they ate most of it." She answered.

"I guess ever since he came out of jail, he was a big help in this region." Marty said

"Yes, he and his wife are very kind to everyone, I wonder why he would be attacked by a group like Typhoon?" the nurse asked.

"Well, the leader was a former teammate of his and he wants to take over the whole world like they did but without looking for a rare Pokemon but destroying anyone that gets in his way." Maritza answered.

"That's terrible!"

The both of them nodded.

Jack groaned and opened his eyes and noticed his surroundings and asked, "Where am I?"

"You're on the New St. Anne." Maritza answered.

He saw them and said, "You're not dead? I thought the blast would kill you."

"It didn't, guessing luck was on our side." Marty said.

"Also be lucky that you're alive as well." Maritza said.

"Why would I be lucky when I was supposed to die like the rest of you and my other teammates?"

"If you lived, so did they." Maritza said.

"they probably went back to Ike thinking that you were dead." Marty said.

Jack went silent and was getting up but felt his leg give out and he was caught by the now awakened John.

"John?" Maritza asked.

"I heard the commotion that was going on and decided to check on you guys after I woke up. It looks like you all survived, including you." He said as he looked at Jack.

"I don't need your sympathy." Jack said.

"You know you're annoying right? I'm going to put you back to bed. I bet your leg was injured from that blast." John said as he put him to bed.

Jack was silent.

"Any news from Eliza?" Marty asked.

"No, our PokeGears are still being repaired by the ship crew according to the nurse." He answered.

"Damn, how can we contact them?" Marty asked.

"Maybe there's a phone on this ship we can use, the Gears and actual phones can connect as usual." Maritza answered.

"Good idea." Marty said.

They asked for the nearest phone and were told that it was in the nearby cabin and they went to use it and dialed up Eliza's number.

Rusty was watching over the sleeping Eliza when he heard her PokeGear ring.

"Huh?"

He took it out and answered it to find John and the twins.

"John, Marty, Maritza, you're alive?" he asked.

Harper ran over.

"Glad to see you too, it looks like Harper's with you as well." He said.

"Yeah, we ended up drifting together along with a knocked out Eliza." Harper said.

"Is she okay? We saw what happened before the blast." Maritza said.

"She has a fever, we need to get her to Vermillion and fast. We were about to fly over there." Rusty said.

"One question, where are you guys?" Harper asked.

"On the New St. Anne, it was about to head back to Vermillion soon." Marty answered.

"Looks like we'll be reuniting in the town soon." Rusty said.

John nodded and noticed the camera was pointed towards Rusty's burnt arm and said, "You should get your arm bandaged, that burn doesn't look good."

"I will be fine until we get back. See you in Vermillion." Rusty said as he hung up.

"Never thought he would be so stubborn again." Marty said.

"Wait, he was stubborn? Since when?" John asked.

"Well, when we were in Solaceon after a round of contests, Rusty had a bad cold and he was working those days and didn't want to get off because of his cold." Maritza answered.

"You two sure seen a differwent to do so.

Harper and Rusty put the fire out and they got Eliza's Pidgeot out and Rusty sent out his Starraptor.

"I'm guessing we're heading for Vermillion?" Harper asked.

"Yep, we'll be able to get Eliza rightfully treated." Rusty said.

He got on Breeze's back with the passed out Eliza.

Harper got on Wind's back and asked her, "You willing to follow Breeze?"

She nodded.

"let's go!" Harper exclaimed.

The Pokemon flew off.

Rusty held onto Eliza as Breeze flew in the direction of Vermillion city.

"So, everyone's dead?" Ike asked Cecilia, Alice, and the other member of Typhoon.

"Yes, but Jack ended up dead as well." Alice answered.

"What a shame, it looks like we have to take over without him! This will be a great day in our books! We finally got rid of the ones in our way and we shall conquer!" Ike exclaimed and cackled.

They saluted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 A New Love Blossoms Aboard the New St. Anne and Typhoon Returns to Vermillion

Rusty and Harper made it to Vermillion with the knocked out Eliza. Nurse Joy and the Chanseyes took her in along with Rusty and the exhausted Pokemon.

"I hope everyone else is okay." Harper said.

The Pokemon Center door opened and both Archie and Shelly came in with their daughters in arms. They see Harper.

"Harper?" Shelly asked.

She turned to see them and exclaimed, "Archie? Shelly? You two are alive?"

"How did you get here? Where's any of the others?" Archie asked.

Harper told them about how they ended up washing up on shore further down the beach and how they were stopping Eliza's injuries from bleeding any further. Then they received a call from John and the twins on Eliza's PokeGear and how they were saved by the New St. Anne it was about to head for Vermillion in a few days. Then finished with how they flew to Vermillion.

"I see, at least they're alive and safe." Archie said.

Harper nodded and said, "I'm glad as well."

"Maybe you should rest." Shelly told her.

Harper nodded and headed for the trainers' quarters.

"Man, all this Typhoon mess has been exhausting especially for them." Archie said.

Shelly nodded and said, "But when it's all over, they can rest and be able to move on with their lives."

"not only that, us as well." Archie said.

Back on the New St. Anne, Amy woke up to the sound to a thumping sound and then heard a grunt of pain. She got out of the bed and ran to see Jack on the floor.

"Damn it! Why does my leg have to get injured at a time like this?" he asked.

He felt someone grab him and he pushed them off.

"I know it's you John! You don't have to take me back to the bed."

"I'm not John, I'm Amy." He heard.

He looked up and saw her.

"So, the last person in the group finally woke up. I thought the pin prick would keep you asleep."

"A faerie tale joke? How quaint." Amy said. "I'm too old for stories like those."

"You look like a kid to me."

"Hey! I may look like one but I'm really 17!" she yelled. "Now let me help you up!"

She grabbed him and helped him up.

"Why would you want to? I'm your enemy after all."

"So what? It looks like Typhoon abandoned you since you're not around now."

"How would you know that?"

"They would come around and look for you and a team like that didn't."

He was silent as she put him on the bed.

"There you go."

"They're like my parents."

"Huh?"

"My parents abandoned me and now my team, why would I be here if so many people wouldn't bother looking for me?"

"Because they care for you." She answered and saw something in the corner of her eye and saw it was two stacks of clothing. "Looks like the others got us clothing."

"Finally you two woke up!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Hey there,you look alright!" Amy exclaimed.

"We woke up a while ago and decided to hang around until the both of you woke up for good." She said.

Jack stood silent.

"What? Not going to say anything?" Maritza asked.

He didn't answer.

"Typical."

"He did speak to me for a little while." Amy told her.

"Huh?" Maritza asked.

"He's hurt from being abandoned." Amy answered.

"Hey! I didn't tell you to pass it along!" Jack yelled.

"Excuse me" Amy asked.

"That is none of her business to know about my background!" Jack yelled and turned on his side and was silent again.

"Jack…" Amy said.

"Leave me alone will you?" he said.

"Come on, let's go and meet up with Marty and John." Maritza said.

"Right." Amy said and took the clothes and changed in a private room and joined the others on the pool deck.

She saw that Maritza's, Marty's, and John's Pokemon were out of their Pokeballs and enjoying the sun. She only saw John sun bathing.

"Hey, where did my brother go?" Maritza asked.

"Take a guess." John answered.

Maritza sighed.

"Will he be okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, he's just seasick that's all." Maritza answered.

"At least he's not airsick." John said.

"Well, the only oceans in Sinnoh are around Cannilave, Sunnyshore, and the Sinnoh League." Maritza told him.

"I'm guessing he wouldn't like Hoen nor some parts of Johto or Kanto then." John said.

"So, what's up with brood boy?" John asked Amy.

"Well, he tried to leave his bed." She answered.

"Again?" Maritza asked.

"He got mad when I told Maritza that he got abandoned by his parents." She said.

"And now Typhoon did the same, I'm seeing something now."

"Huh?" Maritza asked.

"He was put into ranger bootcamp for something that pissed his parents off orr something and his parents didn't want him to come home ever again." John said.

"That's half right." The nurse said.

"What is it?" Maritza asked.

"I took a look at his record and Jack was sent off to the Pokemon Academy here in Kanto by his family. He didn't like it so he rebelled and got expelled, so he was sent to boot camp to be disciplined." The nurse answered.

"I'm guessing he came from Kanto." Maritza said.

"Celadon to be exactly." She answered.

"Then how did he get a Pachirisu?" Marty asked as he came.

"There are times when the boot camp takes trips to the other regions to observe the rangers in the field and probably caught one in the wild while in Sinnoh." John answered.

"Poor guy, it looks like he thought he fit in with Typhoon but with all of this, he's just a teen that needs friends in the end." The nurse said.

They nodded.

"I better go make sure he doesn't try and run off again." She said and went to the infirmary.

Jack was lying on the bed still when she walked in.

"Good, you haven't left." She said as she went to the closet and took a brace out.

He sees it and asked, "What are you going to do with that thing?"

"Going to put it on your leg, now listen to me about this before you decide to protest." She answered and started to remove the cast on his leg. "Those four teens that are on the pool deck are worried about you and it feels like you want to keep with the Typhoon mindset. But there is a silver lining to this, they were even nice enough to buy you clothing to replace the burnt remnats of your uniform. You may have been abandoned by your family and team, you have a new group of friends up there who's willing to help and accept you."

He was silent and thought about Amy and the others who already helped him. Then he thought about all the things he went through until the situation with the pressed the button to cause Archie's boat to explode.

The brace was put together and the nurse said, "Now done, I'm guessing you thought about what I said. Now, enjoy your time until we arrive at the Vermillion ports."

Jack nodded and changed into the clothing that was left for him and went to the pool deck where he found everyone else swimming with some of the water Pokemon that Maritza, John, and Amy have.

They see him.

"Hey! It looks like the emo dude decided to join after all!" John exclaimed.

"You expect me to lie in bed all evening?" Jack asked.

"It sure looked like it! Now let out your Pokemon and relax!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Very well then!" he exclaimed and sent out his Pokemon.

The glows revealed a Pachirisu, Glameow, Nidoking, Venusaur, Golem, and Typhlosion.

"Not bad of a mixture!" Marty exclaimed.

Jack blushed a bit.

"Don't be embarrassed, join in!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Very well." Jack said and went over with his Pokemon following suit.

They spent the rest of the day having fun and enjoyed some of the cuisine. The Pokemon even enjoyed themselves by going through one of the gardens on the top deck.

By evening, the ship was getting closer to the city when they noticed the lights appearing over the horizon.

"Well, there's the city lights." Marty said.

Maritza nodded.

"That means we have to go back to the battlefield and try to take out Typhoon again." Amy said.

She noticed Jack was looking out over the water in silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Thanks you guys." He said.

"What?" Maritza asked.

"For today, I know Typhoon might come after us again and be surprised to find me alive and on your side instead of theirs, but this will be one hell of a fight ahead of us." He told them.

"Well, when we survive in the end, we can finally return to normal lives." Marty said.

"Also probably give some of us to date." John said as he looked at Maritza.

"Hey! Why are you looking at my sister while you're saying that?" Marty yelled.

"Shut it geek boy!" Jack exclaimed.

"What are you saying John?" Maritza asked.

"Well, even though we have been going through some serious situations, it seems like we have been, don't know how to say this, um…worried about each other?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" she asked.

"What?" Marty asked.

Amy smacked him.

"Yes, yes I am." John answered as he blushed.

"I would-" she was about to say. "Oh my God! Something just exploded in Vermillion!"

"What?" Marty asked.

They looked and saw smoke rising from one of the buildings in the direction of the gym.

"We should help!" John exclaimed.

"We're leaving the boat early then! Go Lily and Spritzer!" Maritza yelled as she threw her Pokeballs into the water.

"Go Lapras and Marshstomp!" Amy yelled.

They all got onto their Pokemon and swam towards the city.

In Vermillion, Typhoon was taking over since the news about Eliza and the group being dead in their ears were blowing up different parts of the city. Misty was trying to get her Pokemon to extinguish the flames. Some of the gym trainers sent out Chinchous and Lanturns to put them out as well. Then Archie and the surviving crew from the ship arrived and sent out their water Pokemon.

"Damn! How the hell did they get here?" Lt. Surge yelled.

"I'm guessing they heard what happened and got here when we're down!" Archie answered.

"Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! You survived Archie! Sorry that Shelly and possibly Eliza and her group didn't!" they heard Ike yell and he appeared.

"Nice to see you again as well Ike! You're still the same sadistic prick I remembered after so long." Archie said as he took out his sword.

"You're wrong about the deaths of Eliza and her friends by the way! They've survived and the rest of the group's on their way." Misty yelled.

"Damn! That means we didn't succeed?" Alice asked.

"You got that right! It's not easy getting rid of them, they know how to survive!" Lt. Surge yelled.

"Then why aren't they with you?" Sgt. Kingsly asked.

"Did they run away?" Cecilia asked.

"No, we're recovering!" Harper exclaimed as she appeared.

"You! I thought that bullet would end you!" Raise yelled.

"Never underestimate me! Go Soar!" she answered as she sent out her Crobat.

"Let me join in! Go Magneton!" Lt. Surge exclaimed.

"Very well! Go Ariados!" Raise exclaimed.

"You too Haunter!" Kingsly yelled.

"Ariados use string shot!"

"Haunter use shadow ball!"

"Soar fly up and dodge!"

"Magneton use reflect!"

Crobat dodged while Magneton reflected the string shot back at Ariados.

"Damn it! Now Ariados use poison sting!"

"Hurry Magneton use shock wave!"

Magneton managed to electrocute Ariados.

"Return Ariados!"

"Now Soar use fury cutter!"

"Use confusion Haunter!"

Both Pokemon ended up hitting each other and Crobat ended up getting confused while Haunter knocked out on the ground.

"Return Soar!"

"Return Haunter!"

"Not bad! Looks like we have a draw among ourselves!"Ike exclaimed.

"This is not over Ike! You're going to be taken out and I'll make sure that you won't escape from jail!" Archie yelled.

"Oh please, like if I would let you live to see that! I will make sure I will kill you before I go to jail, adieu for now! Let's go everyone!" Ike exclaimed.

They all left with one last explosion and caused another fire and the water Pokemon got on it right away.

"So, now what?" Misty asked.

"Once we get the others back here, we're heading for Veridian and take out Typhoon once and for all! This time there won't be anymore escape!" Archie answered.

Everyone cheered in agreement.

Author's commentary

Hey guys, if anyone's reading out there. I know I ended this chapter on a battling note,I had to reunite Archie and Ike sometime soon. Also, yes, the final fight is coming up and soon! So, hang on tight. How will I do it this time? I know Aqua was the bastard team and I ended Eliza's First Story on a with a good, final fight. This one will be interesting since we have former Aqua teammates on the good side and now a Typhoon member. Just wait and see. See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Steps to Veridian! The Group Reunites at Full Force!

The others arrived in Vermillion and got to the area where the city got attacked and found it burnt up and the last few smoulders put out with a Corsola's hydro pump. They saw Harper, Archie, Lt. Surge, and Misty making sure that anyone didn't get caught in the attack and fire.

Harper noticed them and yelled, "Guys! Over here!"

"Hey!" Maritza exclaimed.

They ran over to them.

"It looks like everyone's okay." Amy said.

Lt. Surge nodded.

Harper noticed the sundresses and Hawaiian style clothing on them and asked, "Enjoyed your hospital stay?"

"Yeah, you can say that." Marty answered as he blushed.

Misty noticed Jack and asked, "Who's this?"

"Well, he was a Typhoon member that ended up with us." John answered.

"What?" they all asked.

Archie and his crew pulled out all their swords and pointed them at Jack.

"Are you going to blow the rest of the city like your team did earlier?" one of the men asked.

"No." Jack answered.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I was abandoned those bastards and I want to take them out as much as you do." He answered.

"Can you believe this guy?" Misty asked.

"I don't know." Harper answered.

"I don't care if you don't trust me, I really want to see Ike rot in jail as well." Jack told them.

The others were silent.

"I just want peace like everyone." Jack said.

"I trust you." Lt. Surge said.

"What?" Archie asked.

"Ike did seem to not care much about him if he was alive or dead." Lt. Surge answered.

"You do have a point, he still has one objective and that's taking over this region and the rest of the world." Archie said.

"Welcome to the team then." Harper said.

Jack nodded.

"Hey, anything on Rusty and Eliza?" Marty asked.

"He has second degree burns and Eliza lost some blood and I had to donate some." Harper answered.

"No wonder you have a bandage on your arm." Marty said and then hugged her.

She blushed.

"At least you're okay." He said.

"Well, now that we've reunited with each other, now what?" John asked.

"Eliza! Are you here?" they heard and they saw her mom running up to them.

"Ms. Elm?" Marty, Harper, and Maritza asked.

"Where's Eliza you three? Please tell me she's okay!" she exclaimed.

"She is, but she's still unconscious." Harper answered.

"What?" she asked.

They took her to the Pokemon Center where Eliza was lying in a bed with a blood bag hooked up to her and she had bandages on her hands.

"what happened to her?" Ms. Elm asked.

They told her what had happened in the Vermillion port and how everything ended up the way it did.

She had tears in her eyes and said, "I wish she didn't leave and started on her career path like me and my brother hoped."

"You couldn't do anything, she wanted to do this." They heard Rusty say and saw him come in.

"Rusty!" they exclaimed.

"Hey guys, finally you arrived!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Well, we had to rush our trip here by riding on water pokemon back here." Amy answered.

Rusty saw Jack and yelled, "You! Why are you here?"

"Long story, we should focus on your girlfriend here." Jack told him.

"You do have a point." Rusty said.

"do you know how long she will be out?" Maritza asked.

"don't know, she was on the brink of infection if we didn't covered her wounds once we got to land." He answered.

"You almost suffered from infection as well!" Harper exclaimed.

"True, but I'm hoping she wakes up though." He said and took Eliza's hand.

She moaned and opened her eyes.

"Eliza?" her mom asked.

She looked over at her and asked, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

"You're alive!" Ms. Elm exclaimed and hugged her.

"Come on mom, you know I'm strong enough to survive." Eliza said.

"I know but when I heard about what happened here I rushed over to see that you're still alive." Ms. Elm said.

Eliza smiled. She then looked at Rusty and then her friends and said, "At least you all are okay."

"Of course!" John exclaimed.

"We wouldn't let Typhoon take us out so easily!" Marty exclaimed.

"Hello Eliza, sorry for what happened to you." Jack said.

"Huh?" she asked.

"He left typhoon, long story." Amy answered.

"Now that we have Eliza up, we need to get to Veridian as soon as possible." Archie said.

"What?" Rusty asked.

"I had to run out and help everyone to take them out before they burned the city down." Harper answered.

"We were able to take them out." Misty said.

"Wait, my daughter just woke up and you're expecting her to return to the battlefield so soon? I can't allow it!" Ms. Elm exclaimed.

"Mom!" Eliza exclaimed."I want you to come home with me right away!" she exclaimed.

"No way! Not yet!" Eliza yelled.

"What?"

"Look mom, you and uncle have been expecting me to stay in Violet and travel towards Newbark thinking I would be a Pokemon professor? I don't want to!"

"Whoa!" Marty exclaimed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love traveling around with everyone and besides Typhoon is getting in the way of that and I want to help everyone to take them out." Eliza said.

"Just like your father right after your brother was born, kids wouldn't hold him down from traveling." Ms. Elm said.

"Sorry mom." Eliza said.

"I understand, go and take them out and bring Cecilia back since they got her in their loop."

"I will!"

The both of them hugged.

They talked about how they were getting to Veridian and after a while, Eliza fell asleep again and Rusty kissed her forehead and rejoined the others.

"Never thought she would be back in a hospital-like bed again." Marty said.

"Like what she said, Typhoon caused it and she wants to take them out before we're taken out." Rusty said.

John nodded.

A breeze blew by and it had a bit of a chill to it.

The girls shivered and the guys covered them inclding Jack with Amy.

"A cool breeze," John said.

"Looks like the weather is changing with all this bad vibe going on in the air." John said.

Maritza nodded.

"Looks like we'll be dressing warm for a while." Marty said.

"Let's head back inside, I think we all need some rest after all the things happening at once today." Harper said.

They all headed inside.

Meanwhile, the Typhoon helicopter landed on the Veridian gym roof and they got inside as it started to snow.

"Snow? At a time like this?" Alice asked.

"Well, the times are changing and we're the ones ruling so we led to a bit of a climate change." Ike said with a smirk.

"Now that we found out that Eliza and her group are alive, what should we do now?" Cecilia asked.

"Wait of course, they will show up here and we will attack them when they arrive." Ike answered as he headed for the stairs. "If you excuse me, I'm going to bathe in a nice hot tub."

"He sounds worried." Gabriel said.

Alice nodded.

Ike was in the tub and looked down at the bubbly water and said, "Rusty you're a dead man when you arrive."

In two days, Eliza was released and her Pokemon were healed up to top shape. She found her friends in the lobby and wearing winter clothing.

"What's with the winter wear?" she asked.

"It started snowing not too long ago, here." Her mom answered as she handed her a bag.

"You're still here mom?" she asked.

"Of course! I am not going until I bring Cecilia back!" her mother answered.

"I guess we're in the same boat then." Eliza said and went off to change.

Rusty looked at Ms. Elm and asked, "Are you sure you want to stay and go with us?"

"Yes, I promised to get Cecilia back home since her family is worried about her." She answered and then noticed the ring box in his hand. "What's that?"

"This?" he asked and hid it behind his back. "Oh nothing! Just a battery for my PokeGear! I better go change it!"

He left the room.

"something's off." John said.

Archie arrived and said, "I hope everyone's still well so we can head out."

"How? We don't have a better mode of transport." John said.

"Not quite, I had the engineers build something in case our ship gets damaged, let me show you." Archie said.

They all followed him to the shipyard and they went into a warehouse and found a big submarine with a ship deck.

"Welcome to the Ingrid, a submarine we had here in case something goes wrong." Archie said.

"Whoa!" Eliza exclaimed.

"we're going to Veridian on this?" Ms. Elm asked.

"More like Pallet and then fly over to Veridian since they don't have a dock there." Archie answered.

"Sounds like a better idea than walking all the way." Misty said.

"What happened to Surge?" Harper asked.

"Ever since the attack, he had to stay behind to make sure repairs are made to the city." She answered.

"makes sense." Jack said.

"Well then, let's head onto the craft and head out!" Archie exclaimed.

"What about Shelly?" rusty asked.

"she will be staying here since our kids need their mom." He answered as they got into the submarine.

"All right Ingrid, you're ready for launch!" the ship control exclaimed.

"Thank you! Now submerge and head North to Pallet!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the crew exclaimed.

Everyone felt the submarine submerge and starting to move.

"Never thought we would start off like this." Marty said.

"What? Not seasick?" John teased.

"No, it's on ships when I feel like that but with subs not so much." He answered.

"Then why are you so pale?" Jack asked.

"Just having a bit of motion sickness that's all." He answered.

Maritza sighed.

The submarine started to leave the city and headed towards Pallet where their next steps towards Veridian lies.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Detour in Pallet Town!

The submarine made it to Pallet within four days. They looked out at the small town and noticed that it was covered in snow.

"Wow, I guess this area was also hit by the weird weather." John said.

"Well, Veridian is close to Pallet so the farther cities probably didn't get hit by much." Misty said.

"They will sooner or later." Jack said.

"Wait, doesn't a famous professor live here?" Marty asked.

"Oh brother." Maritza said.

"What's wrong?" Harper asked.

"If he knows about a professor being around here, he will go all fanboy on it." She answered.

"Yes, Professor Oak lives in this town." Archie answered.

"Yes! I want to meet him!" Marty exclaimed.

"Hold it right there fanboy! We're on a business trip not a vacation!" Eliza yelled.

"Come on Eliza! I have to meet him before we head to Veridian! What if I get killed before I have that chance again?" Marty exclaimed.

Eliza sighed and said, "You were like this when you met my uncle the first time, I guess we should."

"Yay!" Marty exclaimed.

They landed at the dock where Archie told the crewmembers to watch over the submarine. They saluted with a response of "Yes sir!"

They headed for the town to the Pokemon lab.

Professor Oak was looking over some Pokemon that were sent by some trainers that started a few months before until he heard the doorbell.

"Coming!" he exclaimed and answered the door to find Eliza, Misty, and the gang on his doorstep.

"Misty! Eliza! My you two have grown since I saw you!" he exclaimed.

He saw the others including Ms. Elm.

"Shiela, never thought you would appear with them." He said.

"Well, my daughter was in trouble, so I came here and decided to save her rival from Team Typhoon." She said as they entered.

"You mean that team that's ravaging Johto? Why are you here then?" he asked.

"They're here in Kanto and they took over Veridian." John answered.

"What? Then why didn't I received a call from Gary then?" Professor Oak asked.

"Probably they turned off all communications to the city and trapped him in the basement." Rusty answered.

"Damn, that means the world's in trouble. Which legendary are they targeting for their goal?" Professor Oak asked.

"None, they tried killing us over and over again." Eliza answered.

"All because of being in their way." Marty said.

"That is why we're heading there but my brother went all fanboy because he wanted to meet you." Maritza said as she glared at Marty.

Marty laughed a bit nervously.

"I see, I guess you're really into Pokemon huh?" Oak asked.

"Yes, I guess I love knowing about them even though I am a coordinator." Marty answered.

"That's okay, anyone can be a Poke-know-it=all! Look at my assistant Tracy, who's making sure that the Pokemon stay warm, he always sketches them in order to understand them. While your coordinator skills help you out in doing the same." Oak said.

"Wow! Never thought of that! Can I go and help?" Marty asked.

"Bro, you know we have to head out to Veridian!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Just a minute, I want to see what else is here." He said.

"Fine." She said.

"Yes!" he exclaimed and he went to the big field in the back.

Maritza gave an annoying sigh.

"What is it?" John asked her.

"I knew this was going to happen."

"Huh?"

"Ever since he was a kid, he always dreamed of meeting the most famous professor in the world and of course it had to be Oak."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, not really but it feels like he wants to leave the contests to become a scientist." She answered.

"Sounds like my family towards me." Eliza said.

"Eliza, we were going to back off from that you know?" her mother said.

"I know, but Maritza, you know your brother loves Pokemon and most coordinators would become gym leaders or even a ranger somehow, just give him the support he needs okay?" Eliza said.

"thanks Eliza." Maritza said with a smile.

As Marty was making sure a Tangela was warm, a female Nidoran appear out of nowhere.

"Why hello there!" he exclaimed.

"Ni?" she asked.

"I guess you found one of the Nidorans." Tracy said.

"Yeah, are they common around here?" Marty asked.

"They are, some get caught by trainers while others are wild, most of the wild types started to appear ever since the snow started since they knew they would be sheltered around here." He answered.

"Aw, she is so cute!" Marty exclaimed as he petted her.

It started to nuzzle up against him and his coat.

"she's warming up to me!" Marty exclaimed.

"Hey! There you are!" Maritza exclaimed as she and the others came up to them.

"Ready to go?" Rusty asked.

"That soon?" Marty asked and looked at the Nidoran.

"ah! It looks like you found the new Nidoran that appeared not too long ago!" Oak exclaimed.

"Wait, wild Pokemon appeared here?" Ms. Elm asked.

"Yes, since it got freezing cold, some of them suddenly appeared and one of them is that female Nidoran Marty has." Oak said.

"Aw it's so cute! Even though Jack has a Nidoking, never thought I would see this one!" Amy exclaimed.

"Well, the final form is Nidoking's female half after all." Jack said.

"Is it possible I take her with me? I think she would be a lot warmer in a Pokeball." Marty asked.

"go ahead, but you know the procedure." Oak said.

Marty nodded and said, "I need to battle you!"

"Ni! Ni!" the Nidoran exclaimed.

"Go Blaze!" Marty yelled as he sent out his Infernape.

Nidoran charged at it with a headbutt.

"Quick Blaze use mach punch!" Marty yelled.

Blaze did so.

"Another one!" Marty exclaimed.

The Nidoran dodged and then used charm.

"Oh no!" Marty exclaimed as Blaze was charmed.

"Marty, return him and use Branch!" Maritza yelled.

"Right! Return Blaze! Now go Branch!" Marty yelled and sent out his Leafeon. "Branch use stun spore!"

Branch used stun spore and paralyzed the Nidoran.

"Bingo!" he exclaimed and took out a heal ball. "Now go heal ball!"

He caught the Nidoran and it clicked on the final clicked.

"Awesome!" Marty exclaimed.

"Never thought the geek would be so good in battle." Jack said.

"Well, he does enter contests after all." Maritza said.

"Well, we should get going to Veridian." Archie said.

Rusty nodded.

They sent out their flying Pokemon and they said their goodbyes to Professor Oak and promised that they would save his grandson and take out Typhoon.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Arrival in Veridian! The Final Battle Commences!

At the Veridian gym, Typhoon was picking on Gary as he was slaving around by serving them food that was being coughed up by the chef that they trapped in the gym.

"Here! Are you all happy now?" Gary yelled as he served them the food.

"That's the stuff!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"Especially on a night like this where it's freezing!" Raise exclaimed.

Cecilia nodded.

They heard Gary's stomach grumble.

"Aw, gym boy hungry? Here!" Kingsly exclaimed as she handed him a piece of bread.

He took it and ran off.

As they ate, Alice noticed Cecilia wasn't eating and asked, "What's wrong freak? You not hungry?"

"Not really." She answered.

"What got up your skirt?" Raise asked.

"Nothing okay? I'm not hungry that's all! I'm taking this to the trainer quarters with me." She answered and took the tray and left.

"Something's up with her." Kingsly said.

"It feels like we can't trust her anymore." Alice said.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked.

"She's been out of it ever since we escaped the blast on that ship in Vermillion, she wasn't satisfied knowing that her rival might be dead and when she found out that she wasn't she had a relieved look on her face! I saw it and everything!" Alice exclaimed.

"Finally you remembered something." Gabriel joked.

"Whatever it is, she better not lose it with the fight up ahead of us." Raise said.

Gary finished up the bread and felt his stomach grumble again and said, "Still not enough!"

"Here!"

He saw Cecilia with the tray.

"What? You're giving this up?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I'm not really hungry."

"Thanks!" he said and took it.

She started to walk off.

"Why are you helping me out when all of you are nothing but bandits traveling this region?" Gary asked.

"I don't know, I guess I still have a generous side." She answered and left.

She passed by Ike's quarters and knocked.

"Come in!" she heard.

She saw him drying his hair and noticed it starting to turn back to dirty blonde. He even had his shirt unbuttoned.

She blushed and looked away and asked, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you caught me after another bath." He answered and looked at her with his eyes open . "Did you need me for something?"

"No, I was walking by the room and saw the door and was wondering how you were." She answered.

"Fine, if you have no other business just leave. You're wasting my time." He said with a tremble to his voice.

"You're trembling?" she asked.

"A little, I don't know why."

"You're afraid of what might happen to you."

He was silent and held himself.

She went over to him and hugged him.

He gasped.

"It's okay, you have me." She said.

"Cecilia."

"You have me…" she said and kissed him.

He closed his eyes and kissed back.

Soon they were both on Ike's bed in nothing but bed covers.

Meanwhile in a camp with cabins, the group wwas staying in one of them since the snowstorm picked up as they flew. Everyone was getting their sleeping bags on the floor as Rusty and Archie lit up a fire in the fireplace. They even made stew for themselves and warmed up the Pokemon food for the Pokemon so they could have a warm meal.

After they finished, Marty asked, "Will the storm clear out when we walk the rest of the way tomorrow?"

"It will." Rusty answered.

"I hope Gary's okay over in the gym." Eliza said.

"He is alive, the last time I remembered was that we used him as a servant and just feeding him bread." Jack answered.

"That's horrible!" Maritza exclaimed.

"Well, we couldn't let him escape and have the police catch us when I was still a member." Jack said as he ate.

"I think Typhoon is a lot sicker than we were especially what they did to my ship." Archie growled.

"Calm down." Ms. Elm said.

"All in all, we're trying to get him out of his predictament while being at the gym since we know he's still alive." Marty said.

"Yeah, but who will go up against who?" Amy asked.

"For one thing, I'm going up against Raise for hurting Harper." Marty said.

"Marty, get over it! I'm fine!" Harper exclaimed.

"I don't care, you were hurt and I didn't do anything to save you." He said.

She sighed.

"Well, John, Archie, and me are going up against Ike since he was the one who started all of this crap in the first place!" Rusty answered.

"While me and Eliza will try and save Cecilia." Ms. Elm said.

Eliza nodded.

"I'm guessing the rest of us will be taking out the rest of the members." Misty said.

"Very well, now that's settled, we have to get there tomorrow and take places." Amy said.

The others nodded except for Jack.

"Sleep tight guys." Maritza said as they all went to their sleeping bags and the lantern went low.

Jack waited for the others to go to sleep and got out of his sleeping bag and went over to Amy and shook her awake.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Shh!" he said.

She nodded and guided him to a private room.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I wanted to thank you."

She blinked and asked, "Thank me?"

"For helping me out on the New St. Anne when we were being taken care of."

She blushed.

"Tell me something, do you have any comrades you travel with?"

"No, why?"

"I want to join you, after hearing what Eliza said, I remembered I didn't get that chance to travel around the region here in Kanto nor Johto, hell nor whatever else is out there! Since I still have this brace and for a while longer by the looks of things, I want to travel with you."

"sure."

He hugged her and said, "Thanks."

"No problem."

They got back into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

The next morning, they had a warm breakfast and packed up their things and headed out into the clear day.

"I guess we should start walking, Veridian is just over that hill and if we keep up pace we'll get their by afternoon." John said.

They all nodded and started to walk up the tremendous hill.

In Veridian, Ike stroked the sleeping Cecilia's hair when he heard a knock and yelled, "Just a minute!"

Cecilia groaned.

He kissed her head and said, "Keep on sleeping."

He got out of bed and put his clothes back on and noticed that his leg was a little swollen around the gunshot scar.

"It better not affect my fighting." He said and went over to the door and answered it and found Gary with a tray of food. "Thank you my kind sir. You're a pretty good servant for a gym leader."

"No problem Sir Jerks-a-Lot! If I had my Pokemon I would so kick your ass and have you arrested along with your teammates."

"I'm not in the mood for a fight nor a petty argument." Ike said and slammed the door.

He placed the tray onto his bed and started to eat furiously.

_Will I be able to beat my opponents in the battle to come? _He thought to himself.

He looked at Cecilia and said, "I will beat anyone for you."

He got up and left the room and found a bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror and looked at his long hair and then found a pair or scissors and got them and went back to the room and shook Cecilia awake.

"Ike?"

"I need you to do a big favor for me." He said.

"Huh?"

He handed her the scissors and said, "Cut my hair."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it and get it to my neck." He answered.

She nodded and she got her clothes back on and Ike went over to a chair and Cecilia started to cut. After the last snip, black and dirty blonde streaked hair was all over the place around the chair and Ike had the short hair that he had before.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"When this is over, depending on my sentence, be my wife." He told her.

"Yes." She said.

"Ike!" they heard Alice yell and knocking furiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"They've arrived!"

"The stage has been set and the final battle commences." Ike said and walked over to the wardrobe and took a special, black and silver trenchcoat. "Let's go!"

Cecilia joined him.

Rusty and the others arrived at the gym and busted in and found the whole team with Gary in chains and having a dagger at his neck all thanks to Cecilia.

"Wow, it looks like you all have been waiting for our arrival." Archie said.

"Why wouldn't we?" Kingsly asked.

"Yeah! We wouldn't like to be kept waiting especially Ike!" Alice exclaimed.

"Speaking of which, where is the slimy bastard?" John asked.

"You'll find him in the rooftop arena!" Cecilia answered.

"He's waiting for you." Raise said.

Eliza looked at Rusty and asked, "Rusty?"

"I will be fine." He said to her and then took out the box. "If I don't come back, open this and you will know why."

She gave him a confused look and said, "Okay."

He kissed her forehead and nodded to John and Archie.

They nodded back and they ran to the stairwell.

"So, that leaves you all to us! Let's do it guys! Go Blaze!" Marty exclaimed.

"Go Spritzer!"

"Go Houndoom!"

"also you Shells!"

"Typhlosion you're up!"

"Go Marshtomp!"

"Go Staryu!"

"Go Razor!"

All of Eliza's and her friends' Pokemon came out.

"Go Electabuzz!"

"Go Jynx!"

"Go Wiggles!"

"Go Ninetales!"

"Go Exploud!"

Typhoon's Pokemon all came out.

"Now charge!" Cecilia yelled.

Both sides charged at the same time.

John, Rusty, and Archie made it to the rooftop arena where they found Ike with a doctor.

"Take it easy Ike."

He nodded and saw the three.

"We finally found you." John said.

"I'm guessing the doctor's here to make sure you have medical insurance? You may need it when we get through with you." Rusty said.

"Oh please, you won't be winning since I have the better hand! Not only that, your friends won't be lucky either in this fight! Don't you get it? We are going to be the champions once your heads are on platters for the world to see that the former three of Aqua have been vanquished and everyone else will be our slaves in our new world order!" Ike exclaimed and cackled.

"Let's see if you try! Go Cloyster!" Archie yelled.

"Whoa! You caught a Shellder or something?" Rusty asked.

"Of course!" he answered.

"Our turn! Go Kingler!" John exclaimed.

"now that we sent out water-types, go Starmie!" Rusty yelled.

"Now go all of my Pokemon!" Ike yelled and sent out his Octillery, Glyscor, and Walrain.

"Kingler use bubblebeam!"

"Cloyster use aurora beam!"

"Starmie use hydro pump!"

"Walrain use ice beam on Kingler! Glyscor dodge the aurora beam and use fury cutter! And Octillery use your hydro pump on Starmie!" Ike commanded.

All the Pokemon executed their attacks with the bubblebeam being frozen and Cloyster being hit by the fury cutter and both hydro pumps being cancelled. Trainers gave more attack commands and all the Pokemon were in full attack mode. They started to fight with giving commands left and right until the Pokemon became exhausted.

John, Rusty, and Archie returned their Pokemon.

"Give up yet?" Ike asked.

"We're just getting started! Go Sparkplug!" Rusty yelled.

"Also you Tops!" John yelled.

"Go Venemoth!"

"Venemoth?" both John and Rusty asked.

"nevermind that now! Let's kick his ass! Venemoth use psybeam on Walrain!" Archie yelled.

"Tops use your rolling kick on Glyscor!" John yelled.

"Sparkplug use shockwave on Octillery!" Rusty yelled.

All three Pokemon used their attacks on the opposing Pokemon and knocked them out.

Ike returned them.

"Give it up Ike!" Archie yelled.

"Never! Doctor?" Ike asked.

The doctor nodded and took out a Pokeball and yelled, "Go Weezing come out and use sludge on all of them!"

"What?" Rusty asked.

They saw a Weezing come out and he, John, and Archie and their Pokemon were all hit by the sludge and they screamed.

Ike cackled.

_Eliza! I hope you're having luck! _Rusty thought to himself.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, thanks for bearing with me through this fic. Don't worry, this is not the final chapter, not just yet. How will the battle go? You have to find out in the next chapter.

I know what you're thinking, Ike and Cecilia? Well, I meant for Alice and Ike but I did kind of make Alice more like 15 instead. I thought with Cecilia it would make it more interesting. How will this go further? Well, find out in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Rival vs. Rival! Eliza Saves Cecilia!

_A little girl was crying as she had her Mareep doll on the ground right next to her all dirty and one of its legs ripped off._

_She heard footsteps and she saw a girl her age with purple hair in pigtails. She picked up the doll and its severed leg and asked, "Is this your doll?"_

_The girl sniffled and nodded._

"_It's cute! I wonder who did this?" the girl asked._

"_some of the boys, I tried to see if they wanted to play with me and they took my doll and dirtied it and had a leg ripped off. My mommy is going to be mad with me!" _

"_I can have my mommy fix it for you."_

"_You can?"_

"_Of course! Come on!" The girl said and took her hand and they ran off._

"Now Wiggles use your low kick attack on Shells!" Cecilia yelled.

Her Wigglytuff used its low kick and hit shells.

"Shells gifight back with your low kick as well!" Eliza yelled.

Her Blastoise fought back.

"My turn! Houndoom use tackle!" Ms. Elm yelled.

Her Houndoom charged at Wigglytuff.

"Use lullaby!" Cecilia yelled.

Houndoom was put to sleep.

"Now use dream eater!" Cecilia yelled.

Houndoom screeched in pain as he felt the attack.

"When did she teach Wiggles that?" Ms. Elm asked.

"I taught it when I knew about how fast lullaby was." Cecilia answered.

"Return Houndoom! It's up to you Eliza!" her mom exclaimed.

Eliza nodded and yelled, "Now Shells use hydro pump and bring up the pressure!" Eliza exclaimed.

Her blastoise shot the water and it hit Wigglytufff head on.

"Wiggly!" Wiggles exclaimed.

"No Wiggles!" Cecilia exclaimed.

It hit the floor.

"Return Wiggles!" Cecilia exclaimed and returned her Wigglytuff to its Pokeball.

"You give up yet?" Eliza asked as she returned her Blastoise.

"Tell me something, why do you always have to be number one?" Cecilia asked.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"Why do you always have to win and I always end up second rate?" Cecilia asked and pulled out her dagger.

"Cecilia, you can't do this! You already caused enough pain on me and my friends! So stop it right now!" Eliza yelled.

"Shut up!" Cecilia yelled and charged at her.

"Look out Eliza!" Maritza yelled as she saw what was going on.

Eliza dodged and dodged another dagger and hit the floor.

Cecilia grabbed her by the neck and hit her head against the floor.

"Eliza!" Marty yelled.

"ow!" Eliza yelled.

Then she got a kick in the ribs.

"Stop it Cecilia!" Ms. Elm yelled and grabbed Cecilia and pulled her off of her daughter.

"Let me go! I need to kill her! I can't return to that losing streak I was going through since Floraroma!" she yelled.

"Is that it? Is that what this is all about?" Eliza managed to say and got up.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked.

"Yeah, I'll manage." Eliza said and looked at the held Cecilia. "What do you mean by losing streak? Tell me Cecilia."

"Ever since you beat me back in Floraroma, I always lost contests even if I tried to train my Pokemon hard, it feels like it's not enough especially for the judges!" she answered.

Flashbacks came of Cecilia losing every first round and the battle rounds.

"I couldn't do it anymore until I met Team typhoon and they opened up my eyes and told me that victory is around the corner." Cecilia answered.

"Is that what that slimy Ike told you?" Eliza asked.

"He's not slimy! I love him and he loves me back!" she yelled.

"What is going on?" Eliza asked.

"I'm guessing something happened that caused her to act like this towards you but with Ike, she is telling the truth." Marty answered.

"Will you pay attention geeky man or I have to shoot you to get your attention back?" Raise asked.

"Not unless I shoot back! This is for Harper!" Marty yelled as she took out the gun and shot at him.

Raise shot back.

"Great, a weapons fight? Can we just win without them?" Maritza asked.

"I think not!" Alice exclaimed as she attacked her with her dagger.

"Oh crap!" Maritza exclaimed as she dodged.

Harper blocked Alice's next attack.

"Thanks Harper!" Maritza exclaimed.

"No problem!" she responded.

Cecilia stepped on Ms. Elm's foot and caused her to let go and Cecilia charged at Eliza.

"Eliza!" her mother yelled.

Eliza dodged again and then kicked Cecilia in the stomach.

Cecilia had the air knocked out of her.

Then Eliza went in and did another kick and caused Cecilia to go down.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Maritza asked.

"I don't know, it just happened." Eliza answered.

She looked at the knocked out Cecilia and thought, _Cecilia, sorry but I had to do it. Just remember the good times we had. _

"_Here you go Eliza!" a woman exclaimed as she handed Eliza a clean and repaired Mareep doll._

"_Wow! It looks a lot better than before! Thank you!" Eliza exclaimed as she took it._

"_I'm so glad you and Cecilia came to me right away with the doll." The woman said._

_Why am I remembering this? These memories were from when we were kids._

_A new memory appeared when they were 8 years old, they were walking in the forest outside Newbark Town where they were visiting Professor Elm for an introductory course into Pokemon for the soon-to-be trainers._

"_Hey, let's take a shortcut back home!" Cecilia exclaimed._

"_What? We're almost close to home and you want to take a shortcut?" Eliza asked._

"_come on! Let's go this way!" Cecilia exclaimed._

_Eliza screamed and they went into a dark area of the forest. As they walked, they heard thunder and it started to raining._

"_How much farther? I'm getting cold!"_

"_Almost there!" _

_They went into a clearing where they saw Fearows and Spearows. They saw them and flew after them._

_They screamed and ran and they tripped and fell into some mud as the flock flew over to them._

"_Hurry Elekid use thunderbolt!" they heard._

_They saw it was Eliza's father._

"_Are you okay girls?" he yelled._

_The both of them started crying and ran over to him._

"_It's okay you two! You'll be okay." He said._

_Eliza..I'm sorry.._

_Then the memory of her hurting Eliza before the ship blew up._

_Eliza…_

Cecilia opened her eyes.

"Cecilia?"

She saw Eliza holding her ribs.

"Eliza? Are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be." Eliza answered. "How about you?"

"Same, where's Ike?" Cecilia asked.

"Huh?" Eliza asked.

"Eliza, Ike is not the guy you think he is, he may have made all of us join Typhoon all at once but there is a side I've seen that made me fall for him." Cecilia told her.

"Are you sure?" Eliza asked.

"Yes, please we need to save him as well." Cecilia told her.

Eliza got up and groaned in pain and then said, "Let's go then."

Cecilia nodded and the both of them ran towards the stairwell.

"Where are you guys going?" Misty yelled.

"Going to find Ike and the others!" Eliza answered.

As they ran up the steps, Eliza told Cecilia, "I hope you're right about this."

"I am!" Cecilia answered.

In the rooftop arena, John, Rusty, and Archie and their Pokemon were covered in the sludge attack.

"Very good doctor, you really know how to mess someone up." Ike said with a smirk.

"You b-bastard." Archie managed to say.

"Tell me something Ike, are you weak?" the doctor asked.

"What? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Not only with your leg being to its limit, you have shown a sign of weakness ever since I bandaged your leg for the final time."

"What is going on?" John asked.

"I don't know." Rusty said.

"You have fallen for Ms. Cecilia, haven't you?" the doctor asked.

"What the?" Rusty asked.

"Cecilia and him?" John asked.

Ike was silent.

"You have, haven't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh it is! I watched your move from the bathroom earlier and I overheard what you said through the door before Alice came to tell you that Rusty and his friends have arrived." The doctor said and looked at his Weezing. "Use sludge on him."

"What?" Ike asked.

"Goodbye Ike!" the doctor exclaimed.

The Weezing used his sludge attack and he was hit. He screamed.

The girls arrived.

Cecilia saw what was going on and yelled, "Ike!"

He managed to look over and yelled, "Cecilia don't come here or you'll be hit as well!"

She ran over and tackled him and blocked the sludge with her back and yelled, "Back off!"

"So, the other traitor appeared! Weezing suffocate them with smokescreen!"

Weezing did so and the both of them coughed.

"Ike! Cecilia!" Rusty yelled.

"Rusty!" Eliza yelled.

"are you okay?" Eliza asked.

"I need a shower, how about you?" he asked.

"A few bandages!" she answered.

"We need to help those two!" they heard John yell.

Eliza nodded and took out a Pokeball and yelled, "Wind! We need your help!"

Her Pidgeot came out.

"Return Sparkplug and get well!" Rusty yelled and Sparkplug returned to his ball. He took out another ball and yelled, "Go Breeze!"

His Starraptor came out.

"Use whirlwind!" the both of them yelled.

They both use whirlwind on the smokescreen and it was cleared away and both ike and Cecilia were holding each other and coughing. They also noticed that the doctor and his Weezing were gone and the door leading out onto the rooftop canopy was open.

"Damn it! He escaped!" Archie yelled.

"Ike?" Cecilia asked and noticed the bandages and the pantleg were covered in blood.

"Your gunshot scar." She said.

He took off his coat and ripped some of the undershirt and wrapped his leg up and got up and turned to the three guys who were returning their Pokemon. "Are you three able to fight? Sword on sword I mean."

"What?" John asked.

"I won't let that bastard get away for almost killing me and Cecilia!" Ike answered.

"What about your leg?" Rusty asked.

Ike picked up the coat and said, "I know it will be amputated hwhen we see Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center."

Rusty nodded.

"Let's go." Ike said and turned back to Cecilia. "Thank you for trying to protect me my love."

She smiled and said, "Come back safely."

"I will." He said and pecked her on the cheek.

"Come back safe Rusty." Eliza said.

"I will. I wish I could hug you but don't want to get this stuff on you." He told her.

She kissed him on the lips and broke off.

"Kick his ass and come home."

He nodded and said, "Let's go!"

They watched them leave.

"Will they come back?" Cecilia asked.

"They will, I know it." Eliza answered.

"I hope you're right." Cecilia said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Sword on Sword! The Final Battle Ends With Ice!

The guys reached the rooftop canopy where they saw it was covered in ice and snow. They found the doctor waiting for them.

"So, you four finally arrived! I thought Ike would slow you down with the condition that his leg is in." he said.

"Nothing slows me down! Now take out your sword!" Ike exclaimed as he drew his.

"Very well." The doctor said as he drew his.

"I guess we'll be doing the same." John said as he, Rusty, and Archie drew their swords.

"Looks like I'll be having an interesting fight." The doctor said.

"Bring it on!" Rusty exclaimed.

The doctor charged and so did they and their blades clashed. They started to fight him with all they got. After a while, Ike felt his leg starting to give out a bit.

"Ike, are you okay?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, it's just my leg! Don't worry about it!" he answered.

"Weak as ever Ike! It looks like you won't be able to stand a little while longer." The doctor said.

"Shut up!" Ike yelled as he swung his blade.

The doctor retaliated and swung at him more and eventually got him in the gunshot scar spot.

Ike screamed and went down.

"No Ike!" John yelled.

"Bastard!" Rusty yelled as he ran and charged.

"Weezing come out and give him a sludge slick on the ice!" the doctor exclaimed.

Weezing came out and did so. Rusty slid and screamed and hit one of the ice pillars.

"Rusty? Are you okay!" John yelled.

"Yeah! A little! But I have a Pokeball up my sleeve and her name is Zuzu!" he yelled.

His Azumarill came out.

"Zuzu use blizzard on the doctor's Weezing!" Rusty yelled.

She sent out a blizzard and it froze Weezing.

"Yes! That means you won't be able to use sludge ever again!" Rusty exclaimed.

"En contraire! I have another!" the doctor exclaimed as he sent out his second Weezing. "Like many other trainers, I have extras of the same Pokemon!"

"Damn it!" Rusty exclaimed.

"If only I had another Pokemon on me, I would so kick some ass right about now!" John exclaimed.

"What about kingler?" Ike asked.

"he's still out!" he answered.

"Damn it! My Venemoth and Cloyster are also out!" Archie exclaimed.

"Hey guys, I still have Pokemon and who knows how long they can keep up!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Keep it up then!" Archie yelled.

"Right! Zuzu use roll out!" Rusty yelled out.

"Mislead it with smokescreen Weezing!" the doctor yelled.

The area filled with smoke as Azumarill rolled towards Weezing.

"Zuzu!" Rusty yelled.

"Now Weezing use toxic gas!"

The Weezing did and Azumarill went down.

"No Zuzu! Return!" Rusty yelled and returned her.

"Give up yet? All of you?"

"Never!" Ike yelled and tried to get up and felt the pain from his leg.

"Take it easy man!" John told him.

"Tell me something Ike, didn't you want to kill Rusty?" the doctor asked as he put his sword to Rusty's neck.

"I did but I was found out by you!" Ike answered.

"I see, maybe you should try and finish what you were trying to accomplish before, what do you say for old times sake?" the doctor asked.

"Ike, don't do this, he's insane!" Rusty yelled.

Ike was silent.

"didn't you say you hated his guts?" the doctor asked.

Ike was silent.

"Don't do it!"

Ike grabbed the sword again and got up and limped towards them.

"That's the stuff."

"Ike!"

"S-sorry..." Ike said and walked over.

The doctor stepped aside.

Ike walked over to Rusty and nodded to him.

What is he thinking? Rusty thought.

He felt the blade go into his torso.

He screamed.

As he felt the pain grow worse and the blade go in deeper, Ike whispered to him, "If you want revenge, stab me back!"

"What? W-why?"

"I have a plan, just do it!"

Rusty nodded and lunged his sword into Ike.

He gave off a pained sound and went into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" the doctor yelled.

"Y-you bastard!" Ike yelled at Rusty and ripped the sword out of him and Rusty did the same.

Rusty grunted in pain.

"Rusty! Ike!" John yelled.

Ike tackled Rusty and they ended up falling from the canopy and fell into the icy, cold waater of the fountain in the gym's courtyard.

Cecilia...

Cecilia looked up from her cocoa and asked, "Ike?"

"Cecilia? Is there something wrong?" Harper asked.

The others were at the Pokemon Center after Gary had Officer Jenny come and take the rest of Typhoon away. Marty and Eliza were still being treated for he wounds they received.

"I heard Ike's voice in my head, he was calling out to me." She answered.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah! I need to help him!" Cecilia exclaimed as she put on the new coat that Eliza's mom got her.

"I'll go with you." Jack said.

"Jack?" Misty asked.

"Cecilia maybe right." He answered.

"I will go as well." Maritza said.

"Me too!" Amy said.

"Don't forget about me!" Harper exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Cecilia said.

They all ran out into the streets and headed back to the gym.

"You bastard!" Archie yelled as he fought against the doctor.

He sent John to see if he could find Rusty and Ike before it was too late while he try and beat the doctor.

"Wow, never thought I would fight the former leader of Aqua! Maybe I should have you killed as well since you were in Ike's way as well!" the doctor exclaimed.

"You're insane, you know that?" Archie asked as he fought.

"Clearly I am!" the doctor exclaimed and kicked him down.

Archie tried to get up but was kicked down.

"Goodbye Archie!" the doctor exclaimed and stabbed him.

Archie screamed and tried to get the doctor off.

"No one can help you now!" the doctor yelled as he stabbed deeper.

"Arcanine tackle!" they heard and an Arcanine appeared and tackled the doctor.

Archie broke the blade and took out his Pokeball and said, "I hope you can still move! Go Venemoth!"

His Venemoth came out and it was still hurt and covered in sludge like he was and was barely fluttering around.

"Venemoth are you able to use one more attack?"

It nodded.

"Use s-stun spore on him!" Archie said.

Venemoth did and it fell to the ground and gasped for air a bit and Archie returned it right away.

"Good job." He said and passed out.

Gary ran over and yelled, "Hey man! Hang in there!"

"Gary? Is everything alright?" one of the trainers asked.

"Get Officer Jenny to arrest that doctor guy! And I will get this guy to the paramedics!" he answered.

"Shelly…Bailey…Hailey…daddy's not coming home after all…" he heard him say.

"Hurry!"

The trainer nodded and did so as Gary got Archie up onto Arcanine.

"Let's go Arcanine!" Gary yelled.

His Arcanine ran off and jumped off the building and landed on the ground and headed towards the hospital building that the town had recently added.

Meanwhile, John got to the fountain where he called out Rusty's and Ike's names.

He heard a big splash and saw Rusty appear with an injured and passed out Ike.

"Rusty!" John yelled and ran over.

Rusty tried to get out of the fountain but he tripped and fell on the snow.

John took off his coat and put it on Rusty as he shivered and held his wound.

Between chatters, he said, "Save Ike! Who knows how long he's been knocked out!"

John went over and checked Ike's pulse and said, "It's very light, who knows how long he will hang on." He answered.

"What about his leg?"

John checked and saw it was getting worse and said, "I think he pushed it to the limit, it will be removed if he survives. One question, why did he jump into icy water like that?"

"I guess he wanted to throw off the doctor."

"No wonder he was on Team Rocket, he sure had a screw loose."

"Guys!" they heard and saw Amy, Harper, Jack, Maritza, and Cecilia appear.

They saw Ike on the ground.

"Ike!" Cecilia yelled and ran over to him and felt that he was cold and wet and the stab wound.

"No! He can't die!" she yelled.

"Hold on! He's alive but we need to get him to an emergency room and same with Rusty."

"John, what is that stuff on you and the remains of it on those two?" Maritza asked.

"Long story! Do you and Cecilia have flying Pokemon?"

"Yes, I have a Starraptor!"

"I have a Pidgeot and Fearow!"

"Bring them out!"

Both girls nodded and sent out their flying Pokemon.

Maritza got on her Starraptor with the Rusty while Cecilia did the same with Ike. While John, amy, and Jack got on the Fearow and they flew off.

They managed to find the emergency room where the doctors and the chanseys took in both Rusty and Ike in. While they were flying, Rusty passed out from cold and blood loss.

John was given a towel to try and wipe off the sludge off of himself.

Eliza and her mom came later on from the Pokemon Center. Maritza called them and told them what had happened over the PokeGear.

Eliza saw Cecilia also crying and the both of them hugged.

"Hey Eliza, didn't Rusty give you a box?" Maritza asked.

Eliza nodded and took it out and said, "He said to open it if he didn't come back."

"Open it honey." Her mom said.

She did and it revealed an engagement ring.

"He was going to propose to me?" she asked and they saw the sleeping Rusty being rolled in.

He was hooked up to blood bags and IVs and had blankets covering him.

"What about Ike?" Cecilia asked the nurse.

"He is still in surgery, his leg was infected so the doctors are working on it to get it removed and his stab wound was not as deep though." He answered.

"At least he'sokay." Amy said.

Cecilia nodded.

"So, what happened to the rest of Typhoon?" John asked.

"They were arrested, what happened to Archie?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know but he sent me to find these two." He answered.

"Now that Typhoon's gone, I hope something like this never happens again." Eliza said.

"Right." Maritza said.

Eliza looked over at the sleeping Rusty and then the ring, which was still in the box.

_Get better Rusty! For me! _She thought to herself.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Wedding Vows for the Future of Friendship!

A few weeks had pass since the final battle against Typhoon. The snow has finally melted and everyone started to wear warm clothing again.

"Bizarre weather we've been having especially around here in Veridian." One of the trainers said.

"I heard it was caused by a really bad syndicate." Another said.

"At least we can wear shorts again and ride our bikes around." Another said.

Rusty smiled a bit and said, "We did our jobs pretty well." He said as he ate a riceball.

"Yep!" Eliza exclaimed.

"At least everything's back to normal as usual." Marty said.

"By the way, isn't Ike supposed to get out of the hospital today?" Maritza asked.

"Yeah, Cecilia went to meet up with him." Rusty answered.

"Good! That means we can do something before we head out." Eliza said.

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked.

"You'll see!" she answered with a wink.

At the hospital, Ike was trying out the new leg he had installed in place of his actual leg since he had a bad injury.

"How does it feel?" the doctor asked.

"It feels great!" he answered.

"It was a miracle you survived from not only a deep stab wound in the middle of your torso, but hypothermia and a leg infection? It's amazing!" Dr. Kyle said.

"Well, I guess I have a strong will to live." Ike said.

They heard a knock and saw Cecilia holding a bag.

"Well, it looks like your discharge documentation has been completed, you're ready to go when you're out of the gown." Dr. Kyle said.

"Thanks doc!" Ike said.

They saw him leave.

"Hey there!" Ike said and kissed her on the cheek.

"How's the new leg?" Cecilia asked.

"Fine, good as new." Ike answered.

"Good! Everyone got you these!" Cecilia said as she handed him the new clothes and the coat he had on before the battle. "And we also got your trenchcoat cleaned since you might be asking for it anyways."

"Thanks." He heard Cecilia's PokeGear ring and she answered it and saw it was Eliza.

"Everything ready to go?" Cecilia asked.

"Yep! Just come down to the gym!" Eliza answered.

She hung up.

"What was that all about?" Ike asked.

"You'll see,, come on! Everyone's waiting for us!" Cecilia exclaimed.

He nodded.

They left the hospital and headed for the gym. When they arrived, they found all of the Pokemon outside of their Pokeballs including Ike's, which were healed, and the trainers in formal attire.

"Okay, what is going on?" Ike asked.

He felt John and Marty pull him away.

"hey!" he exclaimed.

In a few minutes, he and Rusty were in tuxes and were in front of a mini altar with Gary standing in a tux as well.

"What is going on?" Rusty asked.

"I tried asking Cecilia the same thing!" Ike said.

"It's your guys' wedding." Gary answered.

"What!" they asked.

"You see, while you were out in the hospital, Eliza saw your ring in the box and she saved it until today." Gary answered.

"So, she is putting this on?" Rusty asked.

"Both her and Cecilia!" Gary answered.

"Well, I did ask Cecilia to be my wife depending on what happens." Ike said.

"You almost died from hypothermia you sly bastard!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Ahem!" they heard.

They saw Harper, Maritza, and Shelly with the twins in dresses. They held flowers in their hands and went to the first row of chairs. Then they saw Marty and John coming down the aisle with Eliza and Cecilia in wedding dresses. They got the girls in front of the right guy to be married to.

"What do we do?" both guys asked.

"Lift the veil!" everyone exclaimed.

"Right!" Rusty exclaimed.

The both of them did.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to marry these two couples! After the events that have happened, a love rose above all of it and brought them here today!" Gary said. "Now will the ring bearer bring the rings?"

Jack appeared and brought the rings.

"Wait, I didn't get you one." Ike ttold Cecilia.

"It's okay! My mother helped out." She told him.

"You told your mom about this?" Ike asked.

"It took a while to explain but she was happy in the end." Cecilia answered.

Both guys took the rings and placed them on the girls' fingers.

"Now! Will you Rusty take Eliza to be your wife?"

"I do!" he said.

"And you Eliza? Take Rusty to be your husband?"

"I do!" she said.

"Ike? Will you do the same with Cecilia?"

"I do!"

"Cecilia?"

"I do!"

"With the power invested in me as the gym leader of Veridian, I pronounce both couples as husband and wife! Now you may kiss the brides!" Gary exclaimed.

Both Ike and Rusty kissed their brides.

Everyone applauded and all the Pokemon cheered for them with their calls.

After the celebration, everyone was all set to leave viridian.

"It looks like this is goodbye." Amy said.

"Yeah." Maritza said.

"Wait, you're leaving as well?" Marty asked her.

"Yeah, John asked me to go back with him to Cianwood, I think it's time for us Howl twins to split up to live our lives!"

"When did you decide this?"

"Well, back when we visited Professor Oak of course! You will make a fine Pokemon scientist bro! Just go for it." She answered.

"Thanks!" Marty exclaimed and hugged her. He turned to John and said, "You better take care of her or you will have a bullet through your chest if I find out she gets heart broken!"

"Whoa Marty, you grew a set of balls ever since we defeated Typhoon!" Jack exclaimed.

"I understand, don't worry Marty, she will be at a gym with a lot of fighting type Pokemon and also fighters to protect her!" John exclaimed.

"What about you Archie and Shelly?" Eliza asked them.

"Well, we're going to take the submarine back to the Orange Islands and probably head back to our bungalow while we're at it." Archie answered."Will we see you guys again?" Ike asked.

"Maybe! Especially when another syndicate pops up, just call us." Shelly answered.

"Take good care of that leg Ike." Archie told him.

"I will." He said.

"One more thing! Even though we were a small syndicate on our own, we will always be Team Aqua, the five of us I mean." Shelly said.

Rusty nodded.

"Right!" John exclaimed.

"That's right!" Ike said with his old, mischievous grin.

They all said their final goodbyes and went their separate ways to what they're planning to do with their lives.

_Dear mom,_

_ It's been years since I contacted you! Well, we all have been keeping touch with each other. Archie and Shelly and their twins did settle down in their bungalow in the Orange Islands. Archie does tend to go for delivery trips time to time while Shelly takes care of the girls at home. Marty has taken over the Sinnoh Pokemon lab when Rowan retired from it. Harper is amazed at how he was able to take care of all the Pokemon alongside his and hers at home. I guess he really enjoys being around them if it means studying them all day. Jack and Amy finally settled down in Celadon where Jack originally lived in. He was able to reconnect with his parents and they were surprised that he would come back after what they did to him. He forgives them for it and they are proud grandparents as well. John is now the new cianwood gym leader since Chuck stepped down due to his health starting to take its toll. Maritza and him are expecting a third child after having two girls, John's hoping on a boy. Ike and Cecilia are now living in Vermillion since Ike liked thee atmosphere despite almost burning it to the . Surge was able to forgive him for it though and was letting him to take on a job as a gym trainer like John did. I can imagine how he would feel in using an electric type along with his two water Pokemon and Glyscor. According to him, Lt. Surge was also able to reconnect with Sgt. Kingsly after she got out of jail not too long ago. It looks like another romance might be brewing. While me and Rusty, well, Rusty is Lt. McLane now at the ranger station and we're having another kid soon. Be glad you'll be a grandmother again. Hopefully, this peace we've been having will last for the rest of our lives. We seem to enjoy time as it goes by especially when me and Rusty have to travel to different parts of the region to help people. Also, say hello to uncle for me!_

_Sincerely,_

_Eliza_

"Writing to your mother again?" Rusty asked as he came in.

"Yeah, just telling her what's going on." Eliza answered.

"Now you want to make me contact my own parents." He said with a smile.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Who knows how they'll react when they're being grandparents again, my dad almost had a heart attack when Geri was born." Rusty said.

Eliza giggled.

He held her.

"I hope this all lasts, it is really calming." Eliza said.

Rusty nodded.

The both of them kissed.

Author's Commentary

Well guys, that is it for this fic! I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry for having technical difficulties in the middle of it but what can you do? Will there be another? I don't know but for the meantime, read my other fics and look out for NCIS Backers Season 3! Yes, it's coming back and will be starting in the next month! So, see ya!


	20. Aftermath

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, I know I finished Eliza's story 2 but decided to extend the part where everyone finished the final battle. I kind of came up with the idea for it, here goes. And for anyone who's reading NCIS Backers 3, I will be doing chapter 6 soon, so hang on tight for that! Here goes!

The In-Between: Aftermath!

Hours later, everyone else arrived at the hospital to see Rusty. He was still asleep due to his injuries.

Maritza and Harper told Marty about what had happened earlier when they found Rusty with Ike.

"So, Ike's still in surgery?" Marty asked.

"He's in the ICU unit actually, his injuries were worse since his leg was causing him trouble." Harper answered.

"What about Cecilia?" Marty asked.

"She was with him for a little while but she went off on her own." Maritza answered.

"I see." Marty said.

He looked at the sleeping Rusty and then at the sleeping Eliza in the recliner next to the bed.

"At least she knows that Rusty's okay." Marty said.

"Yeah, they almost lost their lives with this team being around." Harper said.

"It's over now, we don't have to worry about anymore syndicates for a while." Marty said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

They heard a groan and they saw Rusty opening his eyes.

"Hey there!" Marty said.

"Marty? Maritza? Harper? Is this Heaven or Hell?" he asked.

"No, you're in the Veridian hospital." Maritza answered.

He looked around and saw the machines and the blankets on him. Then he saw the sleeping Eliza.

"I survived again?" he asked.

"Yeah, barely, John said you and Ike plunged into that ice cold fountain! Are you nuts?" Harper asked.

Eliza groaned and said, "Sparkle, easy on the food…share with the others!"

"At least she's talking in her sleep again." Maritza joked.

"What about Ike? Is he okay?" Rusty asked.

"He's in ICU, he will be there for a while." Harper answered.

"What about Archie?" Rusty asked.

"You mean little old me?" they heard and saw Archie being held up by Shelly.

"Shelly? How did you get here?" Harper asked.

"I was flown over by a helicopter that Surge sent over when I got the news from Gary." She answered.

"What news?" Marty asked.

"I got hurt by that damn doctor, he was the real enemy in the end. He almost killed Ike and Cecilia and had Ike stab Rusty, which I'll kill that bastard." Archie grumbled.

"Hold on, that was a part of Ike's plan." Rusty said.

"What?" Shelly asked.

Rusty explained to them what really happened and how he and Ike ended up in the fountain.

"I see, he deceived the doctor to make it like you and Ike died." Archie said.

"Ike's cleverness prevails again." Shelly said.

"But it almost killed you both, don't do anything crazy again since you and Eliza are engaged." Maritza said.

"I guess Eliza saw the ring." Rusty said.

Maritza nodded.

"Where's Cecilia though?" Rusty asked.

"John, Jack, and Amy went to find her." Marty answered.

"That devastated huh?"

"He will pull through, Ike went through injuries himself and pulled through them as well, he's strong." Archie said.

Outside under a tree, Cecilia was sitting on the ground in front of them and looked out at the snow that was still on the ground.

She thought about Ike and how limp he was in the snow in front of the fountain back at the gym. She started to cry a bit until she felt a snowball hit her.

"Hey!" she yelled and saw Jack laughing.

"Jeez Jack, you can be such an asshole, you know that?" John asked.

"Come on now, we still have snow on the ground, it feels good to throw a ball once in a while." Jack said.

"Then why me?" Cecilia asked as she stood up.

"Well, we noticed you were still down about earlier, we came out to see you until Mr. Snowball decided to throw a snowball at you." Amy said.

"Hey, I was just cherring her up." Jack said.

"Let's see how it feels when I do this!" Cecilia exclaimed and threw a snowball at him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"She acts like Eliza a bit." Amy said.

"Sort of, I kind of have a bit of a girlier side to me when I'm not like this." She said.

"We could tell with the Wigglytuff." Jack said.

"So, how's Ike?" Amy asked.

"Well, they have heat blankets on him and life support on him since he lost a lot of blood from his wounds in his torso and his leg." She answered.

"I see." Amy said.

"I hope he survives." Jack said.

"He will, there was a time back on Aqua when he got hurt pretty badly and he pulled through." John said.

Cecilia was silent.

"Not helping!" Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry, but Cecilia, you have to believe in him and him getting through this. You helped him get out of his evil streak after all." John said.

She nodded and said, "You're right, he wouldn't want me to be like this especially when he wakes up." She said.

"Now, let's get inside, there is supposed to be more snowfall tonight." Jack said.

Cecilia nodded.

They all went inside for the night.

A few days had pass and the snow started to melt and everyone was starting to get back into gear throughout Veridian. Everyone helped Gary and the gym trainers straighten the gym up after the mess Typhoon had made.

"There we go, the final coat!" Eliza exclaimed.

"Thanks everyone, now that everything is back to its usual look, now we can have gym battles again." Gary said.

His trainers nodded.

"No problem, we wanted to help out." Maritza said.

"Anything on Rusty, Archie, or Ike?" John asked Gary.

"Well, Rusty and Archie have been getting better but Ike's still out." He answered.

"It's already been a few days, he should wake up right about now." Jack said.

Cecilia was silent.

"Cecilia…" Eliza said.

"Come on! You need to help him out!" Harper told Cecilia.

"Harper?" Eliza asked.

"You helped him in snapping out of his bastard side and you're the only one who can help him wake up by being at his side!" Harper yelled.

"She's right, I was with Harper when she got shot and helped her out when she discharged from the Blackthorne hospital." Marty said.

"Guys…" Cecilia started to say.

"Go to him Cecilia, he needs you and I should go to Rusty since he needs me as well." Eliza told her.

"You're right." Cecilia said.

The both of them left the gym.

"Since they're heading to the hospital, what should we do now?" Amy asked.

"I guess we should wait for them at the Pokemon Center." Marty said.

At the hospital, the doctor made some last minute check ups on Rusty.

"It looks like your stab wound has been healing very well and your color has returned, it looks like you will be out in a few days and those burns you got not too long ago will be having some scarring." The doctor said.

"Thanks and I already knew about my burns would scar anyways." Rusty said.

"Hey there!" Eliza exclaimed as she came in with some food to snack on.

"I guess I will leave you two alone." The doctor said and left the room.

"I'm guessing some good news came?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will be discharged in a few days." He answered.

"That's great news!" she exclaimed and saw the burn scars he got from one of the Typhoon attacks. "I'm guessing those will be permanent."

"Yeah, but I did save you from death in the end." Rusty said and saw the engagement ring on her finger. "Is that the ring I gave you?"

"Yeah, this is my answer after all." She answered.

He smiled and then asked, "How's Cecilia? Anything about Ike?"

"Still upset and according to Gary, he is still out." She answered.

"Let's go see him, I kind of caused this." He said as he threw the blankets aside.

"What? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"That doctor that was on Typhoon that treated him, well, he got us to stab each other and that led us to plunging into that fountain." He answered as he got out of bed and left the room.

She followed him and they got the room number and headed for the elevator and headed for the ICU.

Cecilia was in the room and looked at the out cold Ike with the life support system hooked up to him. He still had the blankets on him.

She walked over and took his hand into her's and squeezed it. She also swept some of his bangs away from his eyes, which were still closed and looked at his face.

"Ike, I don't know if you can hear me, I'm still here and will be." She said. "I'm always here, you still got me."

_In a field in a glowing world, Ike was sitting in the grass. He was in his Typhoon clothes._

"_Where am I? Am I dead? I couldn't be." He said._

_He felt a breeze blow by and it had a chill in the air. He shivered._

"_It got cold, why?" he asked._

_He tried to get up and fell down and noticed blood on the snow._

"_Blood?" he asked and moved the coat and revealed that his leg was bleeding. "Why?" _

_Then more blood came out and saw it on his torso and yelled, "What is going on!"_

"_You almost died!" a voice exclaimed._

"_Who are you?" he asked and then saw himself in a different uniform._

"_You're me, why are you here?" he asked._

"_I came to see you, you almost died from a bad stab wound and hypothermia. On top of that, your leg was at its last moment, all thanks to this, you were out for a while."_

"_I was hurt that badly?"_

"_Yes, you were, even that doctor you let onto the team tried to suffocate you and Cecilia with his own Weezing after she helped you from being covered in more sludge."_

_He saw black sludge drop hit the ground and a rain came down._

"_Why is this happening?"_

"_Because you made a major mistake of being the leader of Typhoon."_

"_What? I wanted to rule the world!"_

"_But it failed, not only that, you were helped by some people."_

"_Huh?"_

_His other self shown images of Marty, Maritza, Harper, Amy, Jack, John, Archie, Rusty, and Eliza, and kept Cecilia's image up._

"_Cecilia?"_

"_She helped you out the most, she even got some of Eliza's friends to get you and Rusty to the hospital."_

"_She saved my life?"_

"_Yes, she saved yours and the life from yourself. Ike, this is a second chance for you and live it." _

"_What about my leg?" he asked._

"_Don't worry about it, you will live through it. On top of that, Lt. Surge is waiting for an apology. So, wake up! Everyone's waiting for you or shall I say us!"_

_The light covered them and they vanished._

Ike slowly opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness out of them.

"Ike?" he heard.

He turned and saw Cecilia, Eliza, and Rusty.

"Cecilia, Rusty, Eliza?" he managed to croak out.

"Hey." Cecilia said with tears in her eyes and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back.

"Welcome back." Rusty said.

He looked at him and asked, "How's your stab wound?"

"Healing, I will be out in a few days." He answered.

"That's good, at least your injuries weren't as severe as mine." Ike said.

"Don't worry about that, be happy you're alive." Rusty said.

Ike managed to nod.

"When do you think you will be out?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know, I have to wait a while." He said.

They heard a knock and they saw Gary come in. He saw Ike awake and said, "Sir Asshole sure woke up from his slumber."

"Gary Oak, what brings you here?" Ike asked.

"Even though Officer Jenny is willing to forgive your girlfriend and Jack, but you not so much. She's willing to arrest you unless you have any plans of escape." Gary said.

"No." Ike said.

"Gary, are you serious? He took out that psycho doctor he added from Team Rocket when they were around!" Rusty exclaimed.

"He was the leader of Typhoon after all, he needs to join the other members." Gary said.

"What if I decide to go to Vermillion?" Ike asked.

"Ike?" Cecilia asked.

"I have a feeling Lt. surge is waiting for an apology and I'm willing to work for him or be in jail there since I almost burned the city down." Ike answered.

"Very well, I will talk to Officer Jenny and see what happens." Gary said.

"Thank you…" Ike said weakly.

"We should let you rest." Eliza said.

Ike nodded.

They said their goodbyes and Cecilia even kissed his forehead before they left.

As they headed towards the Pokemon Center, Cecilia was still silent.

"You okay?" Eliza asked.

"Yeah, I will be with Ike being alive." She answered.

"You really care about him." Gary said.

She nodded.

"I think he really needed someone in the end, he was alone especially with what went on." Eliza said.

"You're right, he needed me when I came to him, I remembered he was so afraid when I saw him in his room that final night before the battle." Cecilia said.

The image of Ike being afraid that night filled her mind and then the stuff afterward also filled it.

"Well, when he gets out, you will be there." Eliza said.

Cecilia nodded and said, "Same with you with Rusty."

Eliza nodded.

"You two will have great futures ahead with those two, I just know it." Gary said.

The girls giggled and the final snowflakes fell to the ground signaling that the evil has left the world.


End file.
